MMD changes
by meefgal
Summary: Grr... I had a wierd dream and I wrote a fanfiction for it. Sorry XDemon! I didn't mean to offend you, but it was my wacked up dream, not you! TT TT Rated for gross language. ... there are no actual vocaloids in this story, only my vocaloid OC... *fails*
1. MMD glitch

I'm bored again XD I came up with this fic after I had a dream with the same plot.

I'll just replace our real names with our usernames because our names don't need to be public. RAWR. :P

I DON'T… wait, actually, technically I do own them, but I don't own XDemon or Nene… they belong to XDemon…

Meefgal's POV

WAH~ I'm bored… it's just another excuse to invite my friend, XDemon over. She was now at my side, and we were watching some random videos.

"Waaaah~" she suddenly squealed. I jumped.

"W-what?" I looked at her.

"You have PMD editor!" she squealed again. "Edit something! Pwease?" she begged me like a puppy.

"Okay, okay!" I opened the PMD editor and we ended up editing a LOT. In the end, we'd created Nene and Lento in MMD, and they had working bones. She kept squealing. (Funny thing because my PMD editor actually doesn't work… :x)

"Wanna make an animation with them?" she begged. Me and her were going nuts making animations for them, because she asked to sleep over, so we had all the time in the world! We uploaded them into WMM and began to work with them. We were working on our last MMD project, when an error message came up.

"What? Oh, come on!" XDemon complained. "This was our best one!"

"Calm down," I said. "We can fix this. Here, we'll plug in these here," points to outlets in computer. "and we'll do it at the same time."

"You don't know that'll work!" she protested.

"Yes I do!" I stated. "My dad fixed our computer that way before!"

"Oh, well then! Why don't we try it now?" She wasted no time, being the type of person she was, and handed me the other plug head. We counted to three and plugged them in, and everything went black.

*LATER*

Rrgh.. what happened…? I can't see… it's so dark… I saw a shaded figure next to me. XDemon…? Waah, I have a headache and my body's aching! Why did this happen? Was it because of the computer and those cables? I slowly adjusted to the darkness, and recognizing the shady figure, I nearly screamed, but I clamped a hand over my mouth. The figure had long, orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail and wore a cat pin at the spot she'd tied it. Her clothing was a long, orange, sleeveless dress with a collar, in which a tie hung from her neck. Her face looked angelic while she slept.

So, my conclusion… I saw Nene sleeping in front of me! I felt like I would faint from such an epic character coming into reality! My heart skipped a few beats as she slowly blinked her eyes awake and sat up. She looked around before spotting me. She squealed and leapt at me, surprising me with a hug.

"W-whoa!" I was startled and fell over.

"OMG YOU'RE REAL!" she squealed. Wait… I recognized that tone…

"What do you mean 'I'm real'?" I asked, trying to push her off. I caught that my sleeves were grey for some reason… probably the lighting.

"Wha…?" She suddenly looked confused at me. "You don't think you exist…?"

"Argh, I'm confused!" I closed my eyes and held my head. I really do feel different… even my hair feels weird!

"Come on, come on!" She stood up and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stand up as well. I had trouble standing and walking. My stomach did flips as my excitement level climbed greatly.

"HERE!" Nene swung a mirror into my face and I screamed at my appearance. I… my body… CRAP I'M A DUDE! I blushed very madly when I realized that I'm not just a guy, but I was the very character that I'd had dreams about becoming. I had long red hair that was tied up into a ponytail on the back of my head and bangs that were arranged into a type of star-shape. I wore a grey jacket on top of a pink-red shirt with a large bass clef on the front. I wore red jeans that reached an inch past my ankles and a pair of black boots, most of which were covered by the pants. I. WAS. KAGASANE. LENTO. IN THE FLESH. My hand shook as I hesitated to venture to my face and touch it gently. My skin felt so smooth now…

"I-I'm… this has to be another dream!" I looked again in disbelief before pinching my cheek and yelping. Nope, it was real.

"SO? It's clearly not a dream!" Nene gasped in her excitement and I blushed again. Crap, Lento's body reacts to every little thing!

"B-but I wasn't like this before…!" I took the mirror from her and set it face-down on the nearby table.

"Well, yeah, because we edited you on PMD editor." Nene rolled her eyes.

"N-no, I mean I was a _girl!_" I shut my eyes tightly as I screamed. Nene's eyes widened and I heard her gasp.

"LENTO'S A GIRL!" She screamed, which only added to my blush.

"N-no! He's a boy! It's just… I wasn't Lento before!" I tried to explain, scared of her reaction. Her eye twitched as some of her bangs got attached to her eye lashes.

"Hold on… hair on my lashes…" she picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection for a minute before passing out.

"A-ah!" I caught her as she was falling and swooped her frail body up bridal style. She really _was_ light! I carried her to the bed in my basement and set her down lightly on it. I set up a little spot for her to rest her head and put a blanket over her body. I sighed and looked into the mirror she'd dropped.

"I can't believe this…" I said to myself before sitting down next to Nene.

"KIDS~ SUPPER TIME!" My mom called from the main floor.

"C-coming!" I called back. Great. Now what? I can't go up looking like this and just randomly explain everything! I stayed for a few more minutes thinking about what to do, before my mom called again.

"Are you coming?" she called. I panicked.

"I-I'm not sure I can…!" I called.

"Why?" I heard her descending the stairs, and I hid under the same blanket that I put over Nene. I heard her footsteps near us, and I tried to resist shaking in fear. She lifted the lip of the blanket, and I squeaked and pulled it back down.

"Don't act like that!" My mom snapped. "You girls have to eat!" _BUT I'M NOT A GIRL ANYMORE!_

"U-um…" I tried to explain from underneath the covers, but my mom gasped. Crap, I think she found out!

"Your throat it all better now!" she said. "Why didn't you let me know?" I gasped. Lento didn't have my sore throat! It feels all good… NO. Stop thinking about that and get to thinking about a way to explain this.

"I-I wanted it to be a surprise." I said quickly. She let out a sigh.

"Okay, but if you girls aren't upstairs at the table in five minutes, I'll drag you up and force you to eat." My mom warned, and walked back up the stairs. I sighed heavily and swung the blanket off as I sat up. Nene stirred before waking up again.

"Hmm…? Meefgal, are you…" she started, but saw me staring at her and blushed.

"U-um, hold that thought." I said. I helped her up and explained to her that I used to be Meefgal, and my family wanted us upstairs for dinner.

"Err," She was speechless. "Um… I'm going to explain my side of the story now…" she began. I listened to what she had to say and learned that she used to be XDemon, and I felt myself become light-headed.

"Oh…" I looked at my feet. "So, now what?"

"I'm coming down there!" I heard my dad this time, and the creaking of the stairs signaling that he was coming down. I panicked and XDemon grabbed my wrist and ran into the spare room. We stayed close to each other in the small, dark closet and our hearts were beating really fast as we heard him come near us.

"Guy, come on," he sighed. "Don't act like this over supper…" we still stayed silent. Something in the closet lost its balance in bad timing and fell over on top of us, making a loud noise. We heard the doorknob turning, and tried to imagine what would happen is he found us. The door finally opened all the way and it was still dark. My dad could still see our shadows and grabbed our wrists.

"AAH!" we both screamed as we tripped over the stuff that'd fallen and fell into a patch of light. My dad gasped and backed away. We slowly got up and looked at my dad who was… smiling?

"Those are really good costumes!" he remarked. I mentally facepalmed. "But Halloween is still in a month." I blushed yet again.

"Y-yeah, but we're practicing so that we get good at it…" I made up an excuse, and XDemon nodded in agreement. He somehow hadn't noticed that we'd become at least a few inches taller.

"You're throat got better!" He said. Mental facepalm. "Well anyways, let's just get upstairs and eat."

"Y-yeah…" was all I could say as XDemon helped me up and we walked behind our dad upstairs and into the dining room.

"A FEISTEII SHABAWA!" I heard my brother's friend, XXXXXerria, (on YouTube) yell as we entered, and I giggled slightly at his ridiculousness. "Why are you guys disguised? Are you like freaking anime characters or something?" I'd love to say it was a costume if it wasn't real…

"Yes." XDemon replied quickly. I looked at her for a second before we both sat down next to each other.

"Wait…" XXXXXerria looked at me for a second.

"W-what?" I stuttered, a bit scared by his gaze.

"Your boobs are gone!" he said. I blushed madly and covered my flat chest like a girl.

"S-shut up!" I muttered as I tried to calm the heat from my face. Ll that blushing… and Lento doesn't have any pimples? That's kind of weird…

"Are you supposed to be a guy for Halloween?" He asked.

"Geez, how'd you know?" I looked at him, still covering my chest.

"SO YOU ARE!" He confirmed. "Does that mean you're supposed to have a-" I cut him off.

"JUST EAT ALREADY." I shut my eyes tightly to avoid eye contact, and I heard my 2nd brother have a laugh attack.

After we ate, XDemon and I went back downstairs and tried to comprehend what was happening. XDemon sat on the bed and I leaned against the wall across from her.

"Girls, get into your pajamas!" my mom called. Again, I'm not a girl anymore.

"Okay!" I called back anyways. XDemon looked at me worried.

"What if they don't fit us anymore?" she asked. I pondered that thought for a minute and put on a worried expression. I walked over to the PJs on the hangers and put it over my body. It was a close fit, but I was too tall for them now.

"… so I guess mine won't fit either?" XDemon sighed. I nodded. She sighed again.

"They expect us to be back to Meefgal and XDemon, you know." I said, blushing a tiny bit. "Not Lento and Nene."

"Well… we can't change that now…" she said sadly, but then looked at me and brightened. "We can at least start new life!" I nodded slightly, getting a bit happy about the change.

"… grr, I just got a perverted thought…" She blushed madly and looked away from me.

"Y-you did?" I blushed as well. She turned to me and smirked suddenly.

"W-what?" She sprung off the bed and walked towards me.

"Take off your jacket." She ordered. A bit scared by her gaze, I obeyed right away and removed the grey jacket and tossed it to the ground. She smirked again and before I knew it, she'd taken off my shirt and my undershirt.

"KYAAA!" I screamed and covered up like a girl. She laughed.

"You're still Meefgal on the inside!" she wiped away a tear and I pouted.

"Dude, that's not cool!" I said, reaching down for my shirt which was thrown on the ground as well. She grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. I screamed.

"L-LET GO!" I yelled, struggling. She looked at my bare chest and her eyes widened.

"You really are flat!" she said. "Just glad that Lento's not secretly a girl." She let go of my wrists and I fell to the floor, recovering my chest.

"Geez…" I then grabbed my undershirt and shirt and slid them both back on. I reached for my coat and XDemon grabbed it first and hung it on my head.

"Cut it out!" I swatted her hand and she laughed as I grabbed the coat's collar and hung it up on the doorknob. I crawled into the bed and XDemon crawled in next to me.

"You smell good…" She said and buried her face into my chest. I felt the blood rush to my face again.

"W-what does that matter?" I asked, holding her head.

"I said something nice, didn't I?" she looked up at me. Her stomach growled.

"What the…! You just ate!" I looked at her in disbelief. She scratched her head sheepishly.

"I guess my stomach wants more…" she got out of the bed and I sat up, waiting for her to come back. It took a few minutes, but she came back with a mint-flavored candy cane. She had already eaten about half of it and looked a bit drunk.

"Um… are you okay?" I asked her as she got into the bed.

"I'm fine~" She said. I sighed in relief. The last thing I want is for my friend to get drunk on mint.

"Wanna tell secrets?" She asked. Why does everyone want to tell secrets when they go to sleepovers?

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged. Hopefully Lento doesn't blush at secrets.

"You first!" She said.

"I really don't have a lot of secrets…" I blushed. "Other than I have a strange attraction to yaoi… which you already know."

"Okay, then I'll go." She blushed as she put a hand up. "I want one of these." She put the hand in a spot on my body that shouldn't be touched. I yelled and hit her hand away, pulling my knees to my chest.

"W-WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" I screamed. She giggled.

"I wanna see it~" she whined. My face went darker red.

"S-STOP IT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH!" I yelled, burying my face in my knees.

"Lemme see~~~" she grabbed my arm and tried to get a hand on it again. Yes, she's definitely drunk on candy canes!

"Girls, what are you doing?" My dad swung the door open. I pretended nothing happened and got under the covers again.

"Being pervy~" XDemon smirked.

"N-NO!" I tried to cover her mouth, but she slipped away from me and touched it again under the covers. I fell off the bed trying to get away from her and my dad just stood there.

"Okay, well get to sleep soon, okay?" he said, closing the door again. XDemon had eaten the last of the drugged candy cane and was reaching for me again. I tried hard to get her away from me until she finally fell asleep on my lap. I was gasping and panting with tears in my eyes. My shirt was off again and my hair was let down and messed up completely. Guess who got me like that? Any sane person would've thought we'd done it. I mean, IT. This is why I hate it when my friends get drunk; it always has something to do with… that of a boy… which was unfortunate because I was a boy now. As I stroked her silky hair, my blush was finally dying down a bit. I began to wonder if this was reversible or not. Probably not. I sighed heavily wondering what we'd do to explain it if anyone found out. Then I choked on my own breath. How do we get her home! She looks like an entirely new person! The only thing that hasn't changed was her bizarre mind, which I was glad about actually.

"What'll we do with you?" I whispered to her, although I knew she was sleeping. I slowly and carefully laid her down next to me and laid down myself. The lights were already off, so I didn't need to worry about it. I felt a hand on my still bare chest. My blush crept back, but it remained a light pink. I turned my head and saw XDemon was still sleeping, but had swung her arm and it had landed on my chest. I smiled at her sleeping form and almost felt like kissing her… EW. This is my friend we're talking about! But… there's this weird urge for me to just let myself lean in and kiss her lips… I think it's that Lento Nene thing… I remembered that Lento has a crush on Nene, so that must be why. As I thought about it, I lazily drifted into sleep.

Waah~ I gotta update my other stories, but I felt like turning one of my weird dreams into a fanfiction! SO… there'll be more, just wait for it to come!

~Meef

P.S. Review pwease? *puppy dog eyes*


	2. Send a photo!

Yes, there's more boredom and homework completion. D:

So, here we go again… ;P

MEEF OWNS ONLY LENTO. DX

Meefgal's POV

I slowly but surely opened my eyes, only to shut them again realizing the amount of light in the room. I slowly adjusted to the lighting and sat up.

"You're finally up?" I heard someone behind me say. Before I could respond, she clamped a hand over my mouth. It was XDemon.

"Hmm?" I was muffled by her hand.

"How exactly do you get me home? I think we need to tell them about what happened to us." She sighed and let her hand off.

"I was thinking the same thing, but how can we explain?" I asked. "It's really weird and unlikely to happen to anyone else EVER, so… now what?" She put her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I… don't know." She admitted. I smiled nervously.

"Well, we could… no, that's stupid…" I blushed thinking of my idea. She blushed when she noticed that I was.

"OH! I've got it!" she exclaimed. "We could show them that the costumes don't come off!"

"That might work, but do we have to pull our hair?" I asked.

"Maybe…" she smirked and tugged at a chunk of my hair. I put a hand over it and frowned.

"Okay, but when-" I was about to ask her, but she put her hand over my mouth again.

"You talk a lot." I rolled my eyes as she took her hand off again.

"And you noticed that when?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled and pretended to slap me.

"Okay, so again… how do we explain?" I asked.

"Let's go tell them it's not a disguise." She suggested again.

"Okay, fine. Let's do that." I slowly got out of bed and my foot landed on something softer than the carpet. I looked down and saw my shirt. I blushed and grabbed it, tugging it back over my head. I heard XDemon laugh and I groaned. She hopped off the bed and we both walked out of the room and up the stairs. It was Sunday, so we could just hang out all day.

"Morning!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen (AKA her secret lair that isn't that secret XD).

"Meef…" I mumbled.

"Murf…" XDemon mumbled at the same time.

"Do you girls want eggs?" she asked.

"Erm, about that…" I started.

"What? There's something wrong with the eggs?" She said as we walked into the kitchen with her.

"N-no, but you called us both 'girls'…" I blushed.

"Why? Is that bad?" she asked. She looked at us and suddenly looked disgusted.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't change or remove your wigs all night?" she made a face. "You girls need showers."

"I-I said you can't call us 'girls' anymore!" I said. She frowned.

"Meefgal turned into a-" XDemon almost finished, but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"What? Turned into a what?" my mom checked the eggs sizzling in the pan and looked back at us. XDemon ripped my hand from her mouth and got a chance to finish.

"She's a boy now!" she exhaled. I blushed madly and tackled her.

"That's not a funny joke, girls…" she sighed and went back to cooking. XDemon laughed.

"But it's true!" she laughed at me. I pouted and tried to hit her.

"XDEMON, SHUT IT!" I yelled.

"Girls, could you go fight somewhere else?" my mom asked, irritation in her voice. I sighed gratefully. She thought it was still a joke. I got off of XDemon and brushed myself off. I walked next to her as XDemon got herself a plate for the eggs and a fork.

"Mom, it was a joke, okay?" I made sure she didn't know I was a guy. She nodded, keeping an eye on the eggs. XDemon put the fork and the plate at the placemat next to mine and snuck behind me. She tugged up the lip of my shirt and I squeaked, pulling it down with my hands. I lost the battle and she pulled the shirt off my head.

"KYAAA~" I screamed and covered my chest again. I turned around and grabbed a towel from behind XDemon, using it to cover up until she gave my shirt back.

"… why was your chest so… flat-looking?" My mom asked. I tied the towel up behind my neck and blushed, scared that she'd found out the truth yet.

"Erm, it was the costume… yeah…" I said slowly. She tugged at my bangs, and I yelped in pain.

"Why isn't it coming off?" she asked. I screamed as she tugged really hard on it and covered it up with my hands.

"That's real hair, mom!" I yelled, tears forming on the brim of my eyes.

"Oh… well take off the wig then." She scooped some eggs onto her plate and XDemon helped herself to some as well. As my mom walked by me, she tugged my long ponytail. I yelped again and glared at her.

"Come on, Meefgal. I know that's fake hair," my mom set her plate down. "because your hair is not that long." I groaned, tugging my hair to show that it wasn't fake. She gasped. I heard XDemon talk to her while I went upstairs to find a new pair of clothes. I know that I have some clothes that were too big for me that may fit Lento. I got upstairs and tore apart my closet looking for a shirt. I finally found one and tugged it over my head. It was a plain white one, so I didn't have to worry about being mocked. Just to be sure, I checked the back through the mirror and sighed that it was indeed fully white. I ran down the stairs again.

"HA!" my mom pounced from behind me and yanked on my hair.

"OOOOOW!" I screamed and collapsed, clutching my head.

"Why'd you do that!" I yelled. My mom looked horrified.

"I-I didn't know it was real…" she stuttered.

"I told you she turned into a he!" XDemon called from the living room as she finished off her eggs. I yelled at her as a blush appeared again. I got up and pounced on her and she giggled and blushed back. She's probably still drunk on candy canes. I heard the sound of someone falling over and looked at where my mom was. She'd passed out from the shock. XDemon tugged at my new shirt and I blushed, shoving her away.

"What are we gonna do…?" I asked myself.

"I'm gonna go home now. Bye." XDemon saw her mom's car in the driveway and gathered her stuff and left. I'm gonna leave her mom confused and allow XDemon to explain… I hope she doesn't say anything rude about me… I sighed and managed to get my mom onto the couch so she wouldn't sleep on the floor.

I somehow managed to survive the day, but it wasn't easy explaining to everyone that I'd turned into my own fictional character, nor was it easy to convince my mom that I didn't cry out blood like she thought. Where was I going to be after this? I wondered as I lay down in my bed with the lights off. I slumped under the covers and sighed again. Every once in a while, I'd hear a knock at the door and either one of my brothers would come in and taunt me for a second before I told them that I'd hurt them if they didn't leave. I found myself drifting to sleep until I finally went to sleep.

OoOoO

This… is not happening. But… it is. I'm being stared at by everyone in the class. I blushed feeling the glaring knives all over me and I slumped in my chair. My teacher had to re-introduce me to the class because of my new appearance, but everyone knew it was me because I talked about Lento a lot, and everyone wanted to see my drawings which were almost all of him. Everyone thought I was wearing my Halloween costume early, but I tried to explain that it wasn't the case and that I'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone that I was actually my fanloid.

"What are you exactly?" the kid sitting next to me tugged my sleeve and I blushed. This kid was so pervy, so I'm scared of what he'll say to my answer.

"Erm… I'm… shy?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"I thought you were sexually confused." He smirked at me and looked at my hands in my lap. I stiffened and slumped again, groaning.

"S-stop it…" I stuttered, my bangs covering my face.

"Guys, stop teasing her." The only other girl in my group who sat diagonally from me said. "This is new for her." I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks…" I mouthed to her and she smiled.

"Hey," the boy sitting across from me tapped my shoulder. I looked up. "Why'd you spend 80 dollars on Zelda books?" I looked down again and frowned. He has to talk about that, why?

"Dude, stop." The girl pushed him lightly and he pretended to be hurt. "Whoa, easy tiger." He put his hand up and laughed, high-fiving the kid next to me, who laughed as well. I just tried to ignore their sexual talk and finished my studies faster than I'd wanted to. I was surprised and I left for a second to grab my art. I came back to my desk and sat down again.

"Meefgal," my teacher leaned over my shoulder. "Are you finished your studies already?" I nodded and showed her my sheet, proving I was finished.

"Awesome!" She smiled and happily grabbed the sheet. I took out my pencil crayons and colored my art until the bell rang and everyone including me went to the music room to eat. I sat where I usually did with my 3 closest friends from school.

"Hey Meefgal," the only other girl in our small group of friends asked me. I turned to her as I swallowed a bite of my apple. "Why are you wearing your costume today? I mean, it's really real-looking, but why'd you dress 3 weeks early?" she asked as the insane boy of the group had laugh attacks.

"Dude, the fake laughing isn't working on anyone." The other boy said, glaring at the insane kid, who only laughed harder. Anyone could tell it was fake laughing though.

"SO, why'd you dress up?" my friend asked again.

"This isn't a costume." I explained, a blush tainting my face again. "I was turned into my actual character when I tried to make a 3D animation with the 3D model I made of him." I shut my eyes afraid of what my friends would think.

"Meefgal, I know you're lying." She rolled her eyes as the insane kid went to get a drink of water.

"I'm not lying!" I tried to tell the truth again. "Look!" I pulled the lip of my shirt and pointed to the spot on my stomach where a birthmark should have been and everyone gasped.

"Come on, it's right there." My friend rolled her eyes and moved my hand, looking for it to prove she was right. She hated being proven wrong. She gave up when she realized people staring at us weirdly.

"Okay, fine. You're that silly fictional character." She sighed in defeat. I blushed more.

"Poke." The only sane boy in the group poked my face and I moved back abruptly. "You're spacey today."

"Erm, sorry." I said quietly. The insane kid came back and slumped into his chair. I stared at him before kicking his knee. He made some idiotic sounds before faking falling out of his chair.

"Again, fake acts are not helping." The sane kid sighed.

"So, what are we doing this break?" the girl asked.

"I dunno," I replied. "Maybe we could play Man Hunt?"

"YEAH MAN HUNT!" insane kid screamed and ran into the wall. The girl burst out laughing, like she usually did when something weird happened.

"Okay, but you're the hint person." The sane kid said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I began to walk around the portable and go along with giving people hints as to where the others were hiding. I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took the vibration out of my pocket to find that it was a phone. Oh yeah… Lento has a phone… I checked the caller and it was XDemon. I flipped it open and hid behind a corner from the teachers.

"Hello?" I answered.

"HIHI!" Nene said from the other end. I sighed.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Because school is BORING~" she said.

"Eh… okay?" I said. "Does anyone know your condition yet?"

"Yes, and they thought it was my Halloween costume!" I could hear her pouting through the phone.

"I know, everyone thought I was in mine as well." I told her. Suddenly giggles were heard faintly in the background of the phone.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" I heard people asking in the background.

"N-no, it's my friend who was also cursed with this problem!" I heard Nene say back. More giggling. Probably those bullies XDemon always talks about.

"Erm… XDemon?" I asked.

"Yeah? Here, I'll put you on speaker." I heard a beeping sound and suddenly everything was amplified. I swiped my phone behind my back as a teacher walked by and then put it back up to my ear.

"Hi?" I asked again.

"OMG YOUR CUTE!" a girl screamed. I took the phone away from my ear so that it wouldn't die.

"S-stop! You can't even see me!" I protested as me face went slightly red.

"So? YOU'RE CUTE~" she screamed again. XDemon spoke then.

"Guys, go away!" she shouted.

"Fine…~" the girls said in unison. XDemon sighed.

"Could you take a picture of yourself with your phone and send it to me?" she asked. "My friends wanna see you."

"Huh? Um, okay." I shrugged. I designed Lento's phone, so I knew exactly how it worked. You didn't need to pay for calls, which was really awesome!

"Okay, the bell rang. Byes~" I could just see XDemon waving at her phone as she hung up. I smiled and snapped the phone shut. I opened it again to take the picture. After that, I sent the picture along with a text asking what they thought of Lento.

"Erm, meefgal? The bell rang." The sane boy poked my head just after I put away my phone. I jumped slightly.

"R-right!" I nodded and blushed as I followed them into our portable.

I got bored and I actually had a sequel dream to the one I had first. O.o

Anyways, tell me what I can improve on, change, or completely re-organize! MEEF MUST KNOW TO BECOME A BETTER WRITER. :P

~Meef

P.S. From now on, I think I'll just write this like a story with an actual plot. Not based off of my dreams and their sequels. ;3


	3. A while later

WELL… someone begged me to death to update, so here I am~ XD

Sorry for being so inactive for the past… *counts on fingers* 6 months or so XD I got really busy with school and homework and all that crap~

I personally think my writing style has changed COMPLETELY, but who cares, I think that tells me I improved in my writing skills~ (or I got worse .)

I've also changed my name in the story, but not by a whole lot~ Just, instead of 'Meefgal', it became 'Meef', which is actually what I'm recognized as at school now~ XD

Also, I had to change the plot a bit because things changed during the time I've been inactive, so I basically skipped through New Year's and Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas and up to current day. (HOW DARE YOU, MEEF! TT TT)

Here's the key for the split personality (pay attention to the underlines and stuffs):

Default – YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT~

**Green – Perverted Master Scientist Guy**

Purple – Dead Girl more Interested in Girls than Guys

_White – Basically Lento's Intelligent and Comforting Side_

Sowwy, there are a lot of author's notes at the start… DX

SO, on wiff da storeh~

Meef's POV

The rest of the days and weeks went by like nothing changed ever, and I was really scared when I got the reply from XDemon on what the girls had thought of Lento. I didn't even open the file because I was scared that there would be some bad language, as there already was in the subject section. Within about a week of the MMD glitch, Lento's split personality finally came into play and I had to deal with that too. I didn't even realize that time had passed so quickly and we'd reached the New Year! Geez, I have to get my head out of the clouds…

"Meef, are you still awake?" I heard the friendly girl say to me. I snapped upwards from my spot on my desk and looks at her, blushing a bit.

"Err, yeah! I'm just a bit sleepy… and depressed…" I could feel people staring at me from when I'd randomly shot up, and my blush darkened a bit.

"Why depressed?" she asked sympathetically.

"I just want to get out of Lento's body and back into my old body again…" I pouted a bit and rested my head on my desk gloomily.

"Aww, don't worry. Look on the bright side!" she smiled at me. "You're getting less bullies and haters since you changed, and you're also gaining a number of friends!"

"But, but…" I tried to complain, but I couldn't find any words to compete with her. No wonder she won 'Bucket Filler of the Month' a few times back! Well actually, I also won that award once, but the trophy is a small, fake-metal bucket with little candies and erasers inside, and a certificate that says a bunch of stuff about why you deserve the Bucket Filler award. It's really not that worth it, with the whole 'Bucket filler' thing we're doing at school. I heard my teacher start counting down from 3, and I stayed quiet, along with the rest of the class, getting ready for the announcement she was about to tell us.

"I need you guys to pack up, put your math away and head off to the music room for lunch." She said to us with a smile. "Have a good break~" she added above the noise everyone made putting things away and leaving the classroom.

"Hey, Lento!" I heard the sane kid, who's now recognized at school as CODboi, called out to me as I left. I blushed at the mention of being called 'Lento', and looked at him and stopped as he caught up to my spot and we walked towards the school, following the walkway provided.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"did you find out what 'kamikaze' meant in English translation from Japanese?" he asked, looking excited for the answer. I smiled.

"I tried my best and came up with 'Divine Wind'," I told him. "I don't know what else to call it exactly, but I already knew that 'kaze' means 'wind' in Japanese, then I just needed to know what 'kami' was at the start."

He smiled as I explained. He was a huge fan of War History, and he wanted to know, because 'Kamikaze' was a Japanese term, if there was an English meaning for the word that wasn't defining 'Suicidal Bomber'.

"That's a cool fact." He rubbed his chin, taking in the information and interpreting it into some kind of story, I bet. The insane kid, Staluk, jumped up next to us. I growled silently in his presence and walked ahead of them, telling them I'd meet them in the music room. I grabbed my lunch bag from my locker and walked to the music room to eat. A few grade 8 girls giggled as I passed, and I heard them murmuring things about me being 'hot' and 'cute' at the same time. I ignored them as best I could and entered the music room. I felt a bit awkward being a few inches taller than Basketballbum in Lento's body. He was the tallest guy in my class, and I was at least a few inches SHORTER in my old form. I sat down in the seat that my friend had got for me, and smiled at her.

"Hi there~" I said to her. She didn't seem to want to reply at the moment, but she smiled slightly as I said hi to her. Momentarily, Staluk and CODboi came inside, unstacked chairs for themselves and sat next to me and my friend, creating a small circle of four. It was uncomfortably quiet in our circle, until Staluk did something stupid.

"STEREOTYPE IN WOMEN GETS YOU A SANDWIIIICH~" he said, pointing at me. I blinked and stood up, took a small step towards him and kicked his knee. He fake-screamed and fell out of his chair in an obvious act while CODboi started talking to my only girl friend (YES, A FRIEND THAT'S A GIRL =A=) about my translation of 'Kamikaze'. I sighed and walked towards the door, looking back at them for a moment.

"I'll be back in a minute." I walked out the door, not caring if a teacher saw me in the hallways or not, and hid in the empty Kindergarten room as I felt a slight pain in my back. I closed the door quickly and sprouted large chimera wings from my back. I sighed and folded them in a bit, successfully not knocking anything over or breaking anything as I did so. I was only just starting to get the hang of controlling the wings.

I heard a small gasp come from across the room. My eyes widened and I turned quickly to look at where the sound came from, only to see a small kindergarten girl looking at me, specifically my wings, in amazement.

"Ummmm…" I didn't know what to say to her as I folded my wings further behind my back. She pointed at me and I blushed a bit.

"Are you a fairy?" she grinned. I blushed at her accusation.

"N-no, I'm not a fairy, I'm a student here!" I told her. She pouted.

"So you can't grant wishes?" she asked, her surprisingly bright blue eyes sparkling with tears. I felt a pang of guilt.

"W-well, it depends on the wish…" I tried to keep her from crying. She smiled slightly, blinking her tears away.

"T-then… can you grant my wish?" she asked in a sweet tone. "it's nothing too big…" I was a bit surprised that she would be so desperate for her wish. It was probably a wish for a pony dollhouse or something.

"What's your wish?" I asked, actually getting a bit curious. The girl smiled slightly and looked at me.

"I… I want to fly!" her smile grew into a grin as I stretched my wings out as they began to numb a bit. I blinked at her and walked towards her a bit. I was a lot taller than her, so I wasn't surprised when she backed up a bit and hid behind the rocking chair on the carpet. I bent down beside her so I was eye level with her.

"Are you sure you want to fly?" I asked, smiling at her. "I can take you on a flight over the neighbourhood." I looked at her as she grinned ear to ear.

"Really!" she almost yelled in excitement and jumped onto me. I fell back a bit and picked her up in my arms, blushing a bit at how surprisingly light she was… like Nene. I quietly but quickly walked to the door and opened it, looking down the hallways to make sure no people were around to see my wings. Nonetheless with no one there, I folded my wings flat against my back and walked quickly behind the corner and out the door. The girl looked at me and looked a bit scared suddenly. I looked back at her, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Nope." She shook her head again to make sure I understood, although I did the first time she said no. I smiled and stretched my wings out and flapped them a bit, getting them used to the cold air and winds. I held my breath, hoping I wouldn't fail to fly, and flew up into the sky and higher than the school. The girl gripped my shirt tightly and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"I-it's so high! I feel like a bird up here!" she exclaimed as I held her close, making sure I wouldn't drop her. I flew a bit in the direction of the long line of houses near the soccer field and the playground.

"THIS IS AWESOME~" the little girl spread her arms out and pretended she was a bird, flapping her arms up and down and I giggled at her childishness. Who could blame her? She was just a Kindergartener, and that made her so cute!

After a few minutes of flying around the neighbourhood, I landed back behind the school and entered back through the doors that I'd come out of, folding my chimera wings against my back again. I dropped her back off in her Kindergarten room and smiled at her as I left. I melted my wings into my back and walked back into the music room like nothing had happened.

"I'm back," I said as I sat back down in my seat.

"Welcome back~" CODboi said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks…" I said, packing up my lunch, realizing that the bell was to ring soon. My friends and everyone else in the class did the same, just as the bell rang. Everyone left almost instantly as the bell rang, and I was stuck stacking everyone's chairs properly. Not that I minded, I kind of liked helping like this, but it just pains me that almost no one in our class has responsibility.

After I finished stacking all the chairs away and finally getting my lunch away and going outside with my iPod, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and it seemed as though no one was there, but a very faint shadow stood there. I shivered, hoping Lento wasn't scared of ghosts, and continued walking down the walkway towards the field. The shadow suddenly jumped at me and I fall over, along with the shadow who was now completely visible.

"Ack! What are you doing!" I yelled, but not too loud so I wouldn't get caught on the walkway during recess.

"I hate you." He said into my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, good point as to WHY YOU JUMPED ON ME AND WE BOTH FELL OVER!" I raised my voice so he heard me clearly. He wrapped his fingers around my neck and began to choke me.

"Are you going to listen?" he said. I nodded a bit, trying to hold my breath before it was choked out of me. He released his grip on my neck and stood up in front of me as I stood up, groaning at the pain of having fell over on the ice and concrete.

"Okay," I rubbed my throat where he'd grabbed me. "What is it that you want?" I asked, looking at him. I kept a gasp back when I realized that he looked identical to me (Well, technically identical to Lento in my current form) only his clothes and hair were completely black with no color that was visible, and his skin was pale. His eyes seemed to be the only color on his body, and were a harsh and deep shade of red. I felt a shiver run up my spine just looking at him.

"You…" he muttered. "Look like me…" he clenched his fists a bit. "Why? Are you trying to make fun of me or something?" he glared knives at me, and I put my hands up in defense.

"N-no, I look like this naturally!" if looking like a fictional character naturally means anything. I could tell he thought I was lying, because he took a step towards me, raising his clenched fist, almost looking ready to punch me.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. I felt another shiver.

"Y-yes, I'm sure!" I stuttered a bit in fear and closed my eyes, waiting for him to punch me. I heard him sigh and opened my eyes to look at him. Instead of the knife-glaring red eyes, the color had softened and looked like a more innocent and gentle shade of red, and his eyes were a bit watery.

"F-forgive me…" he muttered as tears began to run down his cheeks. I blinked, wondering why he would cry like this if moments earlier he wanted to kill me.

"Hey," I said, taking a step towards him. "Why are you crying?" I asked him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I-I was going to k-kill you… how can I not b-be upset about t-that…?" he stuttered a bit through his tears and gasping. I wondered for a moment why he was acting so differently, and I decided it was the eyes changing shades from harsh to gentle.

"_It's okay, I don't mind…_" I told him, smiling a bit. He looked at me and hugged me, crying softly.

"B-but…" he was going to argue.

"_No buts, I really don't care if you want to kill me… it's fine, okay?_" I stroked his back gently and he seemed to calm down a bit and he stopped crying and pulled back, looking at me. I smiled and blushed a bit. He giggled softly and faded away. I blinked, wondering if I'd see him again. Probably, though. I shook my head, finally making it to the blacktop and to the field. Suddenly, I light bulb went on in my head. That person who attacked me… it was my OC, Shadow! I blushed a bit at the fact that I got to meet one of my many variations of Lento. I smiled a bit and continued walking across the field, dancing a bit to my iPod music and ignoring all the moronic 8th grade girls who were saying I was sexy and hot and all that.

o.o so, how'd you like it? After practically FOREVER, I finally got another review and I remembered that I had to update! OAO I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'll try harder to get my updates in more often! TToTT

so aside from that, if you WANT me to update, REVIEW, PEOPLE! I don't update for people who don't read or review my stories! PWEASE WEVIEW~ (please review) X3

~Meef


	4. coughwetdreamcough

I got into the hang of writing fanfiction again, so here's another update~ I decided that I MIGHT have enough time away from school to update weekly, but I'm not sure :/ we'll see~

There's also a bit of gross stuff in here that happens… ** yeah, my mind is sick. =.=

Meef no own anyone but Meef and Lento~ XD

I sighed as we all stampeded back into the warmth of our portable outside. I got to work right away as the teacher had instructed us. I needed to get all of my work done so that I wouldn't have any homework. I always seem to have at least a pinch of homework, which really eats up my free time! I was almost breathing heavily by the end of the class when we got to go home, and I was already heading out the door and on my way home. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked back at the person, noticing that it was Ghosterandrush from my class. I blinked.

"Err, hello? What are you doing?" I asked him as he walked beside me, looking a bit spacy and paranoid.

"W-was that you earlier?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"Was what me earlier?" I asked him, not fully understanding what he meant.

"I saw you flying over the neighbourhood earlier with a little girl in your arms…" he said, and I blushed. Darn it, so someone did see me…

"Y-yeah, that was me…" I didn't bother going against it. If you saw someone with dark red long hair and had faded black and red chimera wings, then you can't mistake it for anyone but me.

"That's cool, man." He said to me. "I didn't know someone could do that, and so nearby as well!" he seemed impressed and I blushed.

"I-it's nothing… it's not me, it's Lento…" I smiled a bit.

"It's still neat though!" he said as he ran ahead to his friends and they turned a street to turn around and get to their houses.

OoOoO

I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed. The day had completely tired me out, and even though it was only 9:30PM, I almost fell asleep like a log before I removed my clothing and snuggled under the covers. Who cares if I slept like this? It wasn't like anyone else was sleeping with me! I blinked my eyes open and sat up.

"What? I just fell asleep though!" I groaned and tried to fall asleep again when suddenly Nene opened my door a crack, looking at me curiously. I looked back at her and blushed.

"N-Nene, what are you doing here?" I asked, my blush darkening a bit as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, nothing~" she said, and removed all of her clothing before crawling under the covers next to me and my face went red.

"W-wait a minute, you're sleeping in the same bed as me?" I barely stuttered as she snuggled close to me and hugged me.

"Why not? It's not forbidden, is it?" she pouted at me and I sighed.

"No, it isn't…" I said. She nuzzled her face into my chest and I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again. Suddenly I felt her warm hand touch a certain thing on my body and I squeaked, looking down at her and blushing madly.

"W-w-what are you DOING!" I scream whispered at her. I took her hand and holding it on her stomach.

"Making Lento feel happy…" she said. "Don't you want to be happy…?"

"Y-yes, but…" I looked away at the bright green lights on the alarm clock, and she gently rubbed that thing on my body and I accidentally let a moan escape. I blushed madly again and looked down at her.

"W-what are y-mmm!" I was cut off when she stretched up and kissed me deeply. My eyes widened as she continued to rub me and I tried to get away, but she had me stuck below her and I let out another soft moan, blushing and closing eyes as she made me feel good and continued to kiss me deeply. I felt her tongue in my mouth and blushed as she rubbed her tongue against mine. I moaned again as she put my hand over the spot in between her legs and rubbed my fingers across it. I blushed madly and tried to move my hand and get away from her, but she had me trapped and I just gave in and allowed her to touch me and she allowed me to touch her.

I moaned loudly and woke up slowly in my bed. I blushed realizing what kind of dream I was having and looked down below my covers and found that I had touched myself in my sleep and I sighed, blushing madly and I looked at my alarm clock and realized that I needed to get out of bed right now if I wanted to make it to school on time. I jumped out of the bed and put on fresh clothing quickly. Due to my body completely changing shape, I had to go out with my mom and buy a bunch of new clothes that fit Lento. I'd quickly grabbed a blank green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blackish-blue jeans and put them on quickly. Today was a Friday, so I didn't bother wasting all of my clothing putting on layers.

OoOoO

I sighed as I put away my book into my locker and put the key lock on it. I began to walk towards my last class of the day; FRENCH. I actually liked French Class a lot, it's just that the teacher for my grade wasn't the brightest in the school. I began to walk towards the room, and I felt someone grab my wrists and push me against the lockers. I squeaked a bit and looked at the person who'd pushed me, and it was a 6th grader who happened to be in my choir who stood next to me when we sang.

"W-what…?" I looked down at her and blushed a bit.

"Lento…" she said in almost a whisper. People who were in the halls were looking at us, preparing for something to happen and to get a good topic of gossip. I mentally sighed at their girly-ness, even the guys gossiped about stuff.

"Y-yes…?" I asked, suddenly remembering that she didn't know it was still me. She thought I was a Japanese transfer student, and that Meef was on a really long vacation to some other place.

"I-I…" she then blushed and looked down a bit at my chest, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Hmm…?" I tried to get her attention so she could finish her sentence when suddenly she pulled my shirt down so I was eye level with her and she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME. AND EVERYONE WAS WATCHING. I blushed madly as everyone started screaming "Omigosh that's SOOOO cute!~" or "EWIE THEY'RE KISSINGGGG!" or "HEY! THAT'S MY LENTO! MINE!" I mentally sighed again at their exclamations as I felt the girl pulls away from me and I opened my eyes to look at her. She was blushing and smiling.

"I love you, Lento~" She said, as if we were lovers for a long time, and ran off as everyone in the older grades chased her, still complaining about how I was 'theirs' and no one else could have me. All the kids in my class stared at me like I was from another planet and I blushed.

"U-umm… let's just get to class?" I tried to get them to focus their attention to other things as I began to walk calmly to the French room again.

OoOoO

OH GOD. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING.

"LENTOOOOO~ YOU'RE MINE, NOT HERS~" I heard a bunch of people scream at the same time as I ran home quickly and other girls were randomly jumping out at me and trying to get their hands on my body. I finally made it to the crossing guard and sighed as I finally had ditched all of the girls.

"Meef," the crossing guard said with a smile. "What was with all those older girls after you?" she said, giggling a bit.

"Apparently, I've become popular in this form…" I sighed. "I wanna be back to normal so badly right now…" She laughed.

"Remember my theory;" she said, putting up a finger as she allowed me to cross the second road to get to my house. "It will eventually wear off." She smiled. "Bye~" I smiled at her and continued walking towards home. Someone ran in front of me and caused me to crash into them.

"AH!" I blushed as I seemed to be on top of the person who'd ran in front of me. "sorry…" I mumbled a bit as the person laughed. I recognized the voice and looked at the person and gasped a bit. It was the-person-I-hated-most's brother! I blushed and quickly got off of him.

"S-sorry!" I began to walk around him and towards home again when he grabbed my wrist and trapped me against the fence where no one could see us, not even the crossing guard! I blushed and looked up at him. He was a bit taller than Lento.

"You're kind of cute~" he said, blushing and grinning at me. I tilted my head a bit. Did he just call another guy 'cute'? I know Lento may look like a girl, but he's become easier to tell as a guy lately!

"U-um… you know I'm a guy, right?" I said to him, blushing a bit and looking down. He laughed.

"That's even better~" he hiccupped. I gasped silently. Was he… DRUNK! I mentally groaned. I seemed to have become a drunk people magnet.

"W-what are you going to do to me…?" I asked cautiously. He smirked and leaned down and kissed me. I blushed and struggled to get away, but he had my wrists pinned to either side of me and I was trapped from moving my legs by his leg. It seemed the more I struggled, the deeper the kiss became and I felt his tongue in my mouth and I moaned softly, trying to escape him again.

He sneakily slid his hand down my pants and my eyes widened and I finally got one of my wrists free and used my hand to push him away enough so that I could get my other wrist free and run far away from him towards my home. I slowed to a walk once I was certain that the perverted guy was away from me and I sighed, blushing.

"Why am I being kissed and abused so much…?" I asked myself. "I dunno, maybe it's because you're HOT?" I replied to myself. "S-shut up, I'm not really…" I blushed. "Don't deny it, just LOOK at yourself~ Your body is AMAZING~" I blushed more. "L-leave me alone…" Here I am, having a very disturbing conversation with myself.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally made it home and went immediately to the couch with my laptop on it and opened it, taking it out of sleep mode so I could get some work done. I logged into Skype, and my friend happened to be online. Here's how the conversation went:

Pylime: Good Afternoon~ Pylime here~

Meef: hawo~ OuO

Pylime: how was your day?~

Meef: pretty BAD =A=

Pylime: why? OAO

Meef: because I've become overpopulated at school because of that accident!

Pylime: … what accident?

Meef: *le GASP* I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ALL THIS TIME? *slaps self*

Pylime: o.o

Meef: the accident… *dun, dun DUN~* was that I'd made an MMD model of Lento, and one of Nene as well. I made it along with XDemon at my side, and somehow I switched bodies with Lento, and XDemon switched bodies with Nene!

Pylime: …

Meef: wut? You don't believe me? :'

Pylime: no, I believe you, it's just… wow… ^^;

Meef: here, want me to call you?

Pylime: sure~

*Call to (name which I'll leave private)*

After I called her, here's how our conversations went. I know this is boring, but hey, it's worth half the good stuff!

Pylime: heeey!

Meef: yeah, hi…

Pylime: *gasp* your voice is lower!

Meef: GEE, I WONDER WHY. *sigh*

Pylime: can you turn on your webcam so I can see you?

Meef: um, okay?

I turned on my webcam and adjusted it so she could see my face and I heard her gasp from the other end.

Pylime: KYAAAAAA LENTO LOOKS SO CUTE IN REAL LIFE!

Meef: s-shut up! You're basically talking about me right now!

Pylime: *laughs* okay, okay. Sorry…

Meef: *sighs again* so… what do you wanna talk about?

We spent a good 2 hours talking about useless crap, and every once in a while, she'd scream something out about me being a boy, and I'd blush and tell her to not say it, although I knew she'd say it again in about 5 minutes.

OoOoO

I spent a lot of time (unusually enough) roleplaying with Pylime, and I came to a point in the RP where I wondered if this would happen to Lento, who was now physically me. I began to feel tired, and my computer told me that it would log me out in 15 minutes, which was my signal to end my conversations and RPs for the night and get working on my book report for a bit. I blinked as I realized that 5 minutes before I was logged out automatically, I was already done the book report!

I printed the report out and began to memorize the lyrics. The book report project that I'd chosen to do this month was to create a song out of my book. I chose to just remake lyrics onto the song 'Matryoshka', and my book was 'Wayside School gets a Little Stranger', which was an easy book for me because I read a lot, and I'd already read that particular book about 5 times in the past, so I didn't bother reading it again. I shut down my laptop after saving and closing the report document, and put the laptop on the ledge beside me.

OoOoO

It was already pretty late at night, and I was staying up much past my bedtime reading fanfictions through the internet connection on my DSi. I blinked realizing the time and closed the DSi after finishing off a story I'd been reading and following for a while, and I snuggled under the covers of my bed after removing my clothing and almost instantly fell asleep. Lento was most often tired, so I guess that explains why I'm so tired all the time. I smiled a bit as I drifted into sleep.

SOOOO… like it? Hate it? Ran it over with a Road Roller? XD well it doesn't really matter because if you hated it, you wouldn't be reading it~ ^^;

I actually already have the next chapter typed a bit, but I need IDEAS, people! Tell me if anything should happen!

Tell me your ideas, please, and REVIEW for me~ :D

~Meef


	5. Mutations?

WHOO I'M ON A ROLL~ 8D

So yeah, um, I'm not getting a heck of a lot of homework this week, and my birthday's on Friday (YAYZERZ~) so I'll be updating more so that I'm not completely inactive for my birthday and the weekend ^^;

There was a reviewer who asked if the guyxguy (meef-Lentoxrandom-older-brother-dude) was actually true yaoi, because Meef was only turned into a guy, but her physical mind and memory is still female. She/he (idk which :/) also pointed out that if LentoxNene were to happen, then would it be yuri or would it be regular because again, Meef's brain is physically still female. She/he's got a point on that, but I'm not exactly sure.

I guess you could say that LentoxNene wouldn't be yuri physically, but in the mind, then it would be because they're both truly girls and not OCs. The random brother dude and Meef/Lento kissing would be yaoi physically because Meef/Lento's body in appearance is male, but it would still be girlxboy in their minds because Meef's still a girl in her mind and stuffs. ^^; sorry for all that confuzzling stuff XD

Okay so with my boring explanations out of the way, ON WIFF DA FANFICTION~

Meef's POV

Urgh… why is my back so sore this morning…? I groaned and sat up a bit, realizing that for some reason my chimera wings had sprouted randomly in my sleep and that I'd been trapped up in them like a butterfly in a chrysalis. I sighed and stood up off the bed and gasped a bit, feeling something in my mouth that shocked me. I rubbed my tongue gently against the new teeth in my mouth. Okay, why do I have fangs? I imagined a little question mark appearing above my head as I opened my mouth and looked at the fangs through the mirror. I also noticed something else about myself this morning. My nails had grown longer and they were pointed like spikes. I came to a conclusion to call them claws. I gasped a bit as my skin appeared much paler than it usually was in the morning.

"Lentoooo~" I heard my mom call. "Do you want eggs for breakfast?" I blushed. People around me got into the habit of calling me 'Lento' instead of 'Meef' because of my new appearance.

"u-uh, sure!" I called back, failing to hide the slight nervousness in my voice. What would I do? I can't stay up in my room all day! People would think something was wrong with me! I quickly got some clothes on, realizing I hadn't changed before I looked into the mirror. I couldn't get a shirt on because of my large wings, so I just settled with no shirt until I could fold them away into my back again. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get my chimera wings to go away for some reason. I was afraid to fold them flat against my back because of the new sharp edge that had formed on the wing. I opened the door to my room and made my way downstairs, my mom gasping when she saw me.

"Lento, fold up your wings in the house!" she told me, like a mother would… wait, she is a mom, so that makes sense.

"I can't, mom," I told her, extending my wing carefully out across my arm and pointing along the new sharp edge to my wings and the fact that the red that used to be on the wings had changed to a darker shade. "They're a little messed up right now, and I'm scared to fold them away because I might cut myself…" My mom sighed.

"Fine, but keep them under control so you don't break anything." She sighed and got back to preparing the eggs. My brother took one look at me and smirked.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he tried his best to keep in his laugh attack.

"Because it won't fit with my wings out… and I can't fold them in because they're sharp for some reason…" I added before he asked why I couldn't just fold them away. I felt a spearing pain in my stomach and I groaned a bit and collapsed onto my knees, clutching my head in pain. What was happening! I moaned in pain and Sam ran off, scared of me for some reason. My mom, on instinct, rushed to my side and tried to ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't hear her well. I felt something strange start to happen to my body and my mom seemed to have disappeared. She was probably hiding from me like Sam.

After a few minutes of pain, I sighed and stood up, almost immediately realizing that everything looked a bit farther away… what happened? I saw my mom looking out at me from her personal stamp room down the hallway and she looked scared and… shorter? I mentally facepalmed realizing what happened. She didn't get shorter, I got taller! But… why? And, by how much? I thought about this as my mom built up the courage to walk around the house and around me and back to her lair (the kitchen). I blinked a few times and looked in the mirror door beside me and gasped silently. I got a LOT taller! The jeans that I was wearing (which were a bit tight due to getting taller) had been to a bit past my ankles, and they'd seemed to have lifted up about 10 centimetres above my ankles. I blushed, realizing that I almost had to bend down to see into the mirror.

I walked back up the stairs to my room and looked for something that would fit me in this state. I couldn't find anything, so I quietly walked into my parents' room and into their closet to look for something. I still couldn't find anything. I sighed and went back into my room to look again. I rummaged around some more and realized that someone had dropped off a bag of clothing to me. It was probably my cousins, because the clothing in the bag happened to fit me in this form. I quickly got a pair of the pants on and made sure they fit properly before going back downstairs to find that everyone was at the table eating. I saw that my space at the table was unoccupied and I wondered if my mom would be okay with me sitting with them, even if I'd changed appearances. My dad smiled at me, not caring if I was now eye level with him.

"Hey, Lento~" he greeted. "Your eggs are gonna get cold if you don't eat them soon~" I blushed and walked to the table and sat down at my seat next to mom and dad. Mom almost immediately scooted her chair away from me and sat closer and next to Meekle. (my youngest brother) I sighed. Mom never really had a liking for me. She was nicer to my brothers than me, but it didn't matter much because my dad cared for me. I blushed a bit and started eating the eggs on my plate.

"Lento…" my dad said, catching my attention as I looked to my right at him. "Something about you seems different…" yeah, dad. My nails turned into sharp claws, my wings are bladed and I can't fold them away, I'm practically as tall as you now, and I have FANGS. What makes you think something's different about me?

I sighed at his slight cluelessness and began to explain that I was like this when I woke up, only the part where I grew a few inches happened this morning. He looked really surprised, and I tried not to be stared at for long as I finished my eggs, put my plate at the counter and I snuck outside into the bitter cold. I felt the freezing cold air and wind on my chest as I wasn't wearing a shirt, but I didn't care and proceeded to walk across the street and down the path around the large pond across the street from me. I turned to my left and entered the forest. I sighed, relieved a bit that the air was broken up a bit due to the loads of trees and the snow and stick forts that were built by little kids and a few of the childish teenagers on the street. I continued to walk into the forest and I stopped walking when I came to the river in the forest. I placed my fingertips just hovering over the water and felt the cold water rush below them. I stood up, stretched my wings out at my sides and flew high into the thick-trunked tree and rested there.

I was there for a few minutes and I was about to fly back down and leave when I heard footsteps and I froze in place, looking down the path and saw a familiar person walking down the path towards the river and not seeing me in the tree. I almost screamed and cupped a hand over my mouth to prevent from freaking out. IT WAS QUIN! I almost cried in happiness of being able to see my childhood friend in good health, and he looked majestically at the water and I lost my balance in the tree. I surprisingly didn't make a sound as I fell out of the tree and fell hard with a thump. Quin turned to look at me and I quickly rushed behind the tree and held my breath. Quin walked towards me, and my heartbeat increased as I saw him turn around the tree and look up at me. I laughed nervously, doing my best to keep my wings behind my back.

"I-I'll just, err, leave now…" I said, nervousness quavering in my voice as I quickly ducked around the tree and began walking back down the path when I heard Quin squeal with excitement.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!" he laughed and ran towards me. I blushed slightly and started to walk a bit faster away from him, but he grabbed my wing and yanked it downwards, causing me to fall down and look up at him. I felt my face heat up as he poked his fingers into my mouth and stroked my fangs, almost lovingly. I closed my eyes and allowed him to play around with his dream fantasy and I blushed when he held my clawed hand in his and started giggling at the sharp, deadly claws on my hands. I looked at him curiously and stretched my wings out a bit, supporting me in standing up and trying not to cry in the coldness of the snow on my back.

"u-umm…" I slowly stood up and he looked up at me, his eyes blinking tears away.

"b-but… I want to take you home with me!" I blushed madly, thinking of what that could mean. I used to have a crush on Quin before he moved, and I was heartbroken when he left and didn't reply to any of my messages. I got over the crush a while ago, but I still admired him to some extent. I couldn't stand seeing him cry, so I allowed him to lead me to his house, the whole way he was holding my hand and pulling me along towards his house. I felt my face heat up as we arrived and he squeezed my hand excitedly.

"Here we are~" he giggled happily and pulled me into the house. I saw that his dad's car wasn't there, so I was guessing that everyone else was out somewhere. I stretched my wings out and looked around the room while I stretched a bit. Quin was watching me intently and I blushed.

"Err, can I help you?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Can I touch you?" I blushed intensely realizing what that could've meant, and I said yes, sure he wouldn't be that sick-minded. He jumped over to me and began to touch my claws and wings. I opened my mouth to talk to him and he reached up and touched my fangs, petting them as if they were beloved to him. I moaned as he rubbed my leathery wings and he gave me a questioning look.

"Are you sensitive when I do that to you?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. He smirked and continued rubbing my wings, slowly rubbing more towards where my wings and my back connected and I moaned again, closing eyes and blushing.

Curse these sensitive wings…

I yelped when he started rubbing the base of my wings where they connected into my back and he giggled, rubbing harder and I squirmed a bit and moaned uncontrollably loudly. He laughed and rubbed even harder, beginning to rub my other wing as well.

I blushed madly as I felt his hands rub across my wings and my back and he almost made me moan loudly again, but I didn't make a sound. Seeming unsatisfied with me, he rubbed harder at the base and I opened my mouth and half-moaned and half-whined in pleasure. He giggled and looked around at my face and for some reason, when he looked into my eyes, he noticed something different.

"your eyes seem familiar…" he said in a mysterious tone. I blushed.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I said nervously. He looked deeper into my eyes.

"They remind me of a friend of mine…" he said, almost in a dream-like state. I blushed, thinking of the possibility that it might be me that he was thinking about.

"W-who's the person I remind you of…?" I asked him.

"…" he was silent, as if he'd died right there. My heartbeat sped up as he finally moved his hand up and touched my face gently.

"you wouldn't care, you're too powerful a being to understand…" he said, almost choking on tears.

"Quin, trust me, I care…" I told him reassuringly. He gasped quietly and looked up at me.

"H-how did you know my name…!" he seemed scared. I smiled at him.

"Because I know you very well in another form…" I told him, trying not to sound all dramatic.

"The friend's name was…" he trailed off, and I blinked at him curiously.

"Her name was… Meef…" he said quietly, and I almost couldn't hear him. My heart skipped a beat as he looked into my eyes again. "You really do remind me of her…" I didn't know what to say to this! I technically was still Meef in reality, only my body changed a lot. This kind of touches me that he still remembers me!

"Quin…" I said quietly. "You don't know who I truly am, do you…?" I said, again trying hard not to sound all dramatic.

"I don't know… are you evolved from a Siren?" he asked. I tilted my head. Where did he get that inference? I look nothing like a Siren in this form!

"I'm not a Siren," I told him. "I'm-"

"A Shape Shifter?" he asked. I mentally face palmed. Where does he get these guesses from? Is his brain wired with every species that's been known or thought to have existed?

"No, I'm Meef!" I said, almost too loudly. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from saying more, but Quin's eyes were wide open, like he'd just seen Dracula get sprayed in the face with garlic oil.

"N-no, you aren't…" he sighed in disbelief.

"I-I am, really! How do you think I know who you are?" I tilted my head at him, trying to prove a point.

"I thought you were a Demigod or something!" he whined.

"But I'm not! I'm Meef! A few months ago there was a problem with my computer and when I tried to fix it, I was warped into the body of my OC, Lento!" I explained quickly to him. His eyes were still dull with disbelief.

"Prove it." He said. I sighed. 'Di I even have to?' I thought with a sigh.

O.O Will Quin believe that I turned into mah OC, or will he think it's all a big joke? XD wait until the next chapter, which I predict will be out in about a week!

Also people, please REVIEWWWWW! I need inspiration, ideas, critique, flaming, anything! JUST PLEASE REVIEW MAH LAMENESS! D'X

Okay bai ;P

~Meef


	6. Switcheroo

STOREH. MUST. BE. UPDATED. ALTHOUGH. I. UPDATED. A. BUNCH. ALREADY. *zombie-like* XD

Okay, okay. Meef shall try to update quickly (much quicker than once every 5 months, I assure you O.O) so don't get worried if I haven't updated within a few weeks, because I'm probably either stumped for ideas or I'm busy or I already finished the chapter and am waiting to release the next chappie~ ^^;

So, I'll say this once more, but from now on I'll make sure that people KNOW that I only own Lento and Meef… aka me… aka lazy person… FTW~

Meef's POV

Geez… it took a while, but I finally got Quin to understand that I was originally Meef and that I'm trying to find the cure, which reminded me that I have to go try again to get this fixed up. I was now home after Quin's parents came home and tossed me out like garbage in fear of me being some possessed demon come to harm them all. I was guessing that Quin would explain to them that it was only me, but I wasn't sure. After that, I suddenly got replies to all of the messages that I'd sent him over the months. Of course, I only got one message that replied to all of the messages, and at the bottom he pointed something out to me. He said:

"If you plugged in those wires to turn into Lento, can't you just plug them in again to change back?"

I, as usual, mentally face palmed realizing how much sense that made, and invited XDemon over to see if the suggestion worked. She commented on how 'vampire-werewolf' I looked like at the moment, and also commented that she had to look up at me because of my increased height. I sighed and we counted to three, and plugged in the cords and everything went black for a second time.

OoOoO

I was woken up by something cuddled up to me, but the first thing I noticed was that I was BACK TO NORMAL! FINALLY! I looked at the figure curled up near me and realized that the figure had large, blackish-red bat wings that were kind of sharp, and it also wasn't… wearing… a shirt… WHAT THE HECK IT'S LENTO! I panicked a bit and my heart beat intensely in my chest and I looked over at XDemon, who was finally back to normal, and next to her was Nene. I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close and I blushed, realizing that Lento was hugging me close to him, like he was cold. His eyes slowly blinked open, and my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me and blinked more sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Mmm…" he moaned softly. "Who are you…?" he asked me in a small whisper. His voice sounded a bit weird… probably because it got a bit lower due to that weird transformation thing.

"I-I created you…" I found it a bit hard to tell him, because it sounded like I was saying 'I gave birth to you', plus it may come as a bit of a shock that someone 2 years younger than you had created you. He blushed slightly.

"Y-you did…? Does that mean you're my Master…?" he asked quietly, taking note that the others were sleeping. I blushed at being called 'Master'.

"I dunno… I guess, but you can just call me Meef… and no, you don't have to serve me or anything, just do as you want~" I smiled at him, allowing him to be free. He hugged me closer and I felt a bit weird being hugged by someone bigger than me. I could almost feel him smiling. I heard a moan come from XDemon, and I placed my hand on Lento's shoulder and looked at her as she woke up. She looked extremely excited when she saw Nene, and shortly after, Nene woke up and she and XDemon went to a different room to talk with each other. I looked up at Lento and he smirked at me and I realized that his eyes were a bright color of green.

"Hi there~" he said, still smirking at me. I blushed and looked down at his chest. Why did I have to make half of him such a perverted person?

"Yeah, hi, what do you want?" I said quickly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed and tilted my chin up to look at him as he sat up and trapped his legs around me as I sat in his lap. "I want you~" I gasped before he kissed me unusually deeply on the lips and closed his eyes. I tried to push him away, but I gave up, realizing that he was stronger than me and that I was too tired to do anything, and I went along and kissed him back. I squeaked as his tongue entered my mouth and started to lick my tongue a bit, and I continued to go with it and licked his tongue back, wrapping it around his and he moaned softly. I then realized that I seemed to have taken over the kiss and I pushed myself a bit more towards him, almost causing him to fall over, and he put one of his arms behind himself and flattened his hand on the floor to support himself from falling over. I used my sudden freedom to pull away from the overly intense kiss and stand up and turn on my heel and start running away. I ran into the washroom, the only room with a lock on the door, and quickly locked the door. I felt Lento's presence and I heard him lean on the door and slide down and sit at the edge of the door.

"I'm sorry…" his voice was a bit muffled from the door. "I never meant to…" just from the way he talked, I could tell that his eyes were back to blue.

"It's okay, I kind of expected it~" I smiled, even though he couldn't see me, and I unlocked the door and looked out at him… up at him. I felt a bit awkward and stepped out of the bathroom and began to walk up the stairs and Lento followed me. Everyone, of course, gasped when they saw me and Lento standing there, and everyone was asking questions and stuff. Me and Lento of course had to answer them all and, once again, Lento had to explain to my mom that he didn't cry out blood.

After XDemon left to her house with Nene, who kissed Lento before she left him for a while, me and Lento tried to find a place for him to sleep. My mom thought it would be interesting if I could sleep together with him for a while. We decided that we'd sleep in the guest room in the basement, as we did when XDemon came over and we first turned into Lento and Nene. Lento became very tall in this form, and he had to curl up a bit on the bed in order to fit in it without his feet going over the edge. I giggled as he blushed at his sudden tallness, and I cuddled close to him and rested my head on his chest and he continued to blush and began to gently stroke my hair. I smiled and eventually fell asleep.

"T-TEIKU!" I heard someone yell out to me. Lento? I looked around for him, although I knew he wasn't even calling to me. I finally looked hard enough to see him trapped in a cage with many knives all pointing towards him and slowly being pushed by an invisible force towards him. He was looking at me with a very terrified expression. He was still in his strange mutated-tall form, so it was even more crammed in the cage.

"Teiku, help me!" he begged, and I walked towards him, feeling my heartbeat rise.

"I-I'm not Teiku…" I muttered. I felt that my balance was off a bit, though, and I looked down to see that the ground was like a black mirror and I saw a familiar face look back at me, that wasn't my own. It was Teiku's face. I seemed to have turned into Teiku! What happened? Teiku isn't even my OC, she's Pylime's! This makes no sense!

I shook it off and realized that I should be more focused on the fact that Lento was about to be stabbed slowly by a bunch of knives! I ran towards the cage and tried to look for an opening in the cage frantically as Lento was about to be painfully stabbed. I finally ripped a weak part of the cage open and pulled Lento out before the knives could dig into his skin. He fell on top of me, hugging me tightly and crying. I comfortingly rubbed my hand across his back as he cried, and I felt my heart strings being tugged on violently and I started to cry softly for him as well.

"I-I thought you wouldn't help m-me…" he sobbed in my arms, although he was bigger than me in his current form. "a-after I almost killed you…" my heart skipped a beat as I realized what he meant and I saw a knife fallen from the cage and I cried a bit harder and he hugged me a bit tighter.

"I-I could never hate you…" I was really sounding like Teiku for some reason. "Even if you start to hate me, I know you won't mean it… I forgive you…" I began to cry almost as hard as him and it seemed as though we'd switched places and I was crying in his arms now.

I heard something in the background very faintly and I suddenly opened my eyes. I was sweating and my heart was beating very quickly. Lento was looking at me in a concerned kind of glare.

"Are you okay?" he tilted his head curiously. "You seemed like you were having a really horrible nightmare…" I laughed nervously.

"I was, sorry for waking you if I did…" I smiled at him and he hugged me close to him.

"Are you sure you're okay…?" he asked me in a whisper into my ear as he gently stroked my hair. I blushed.

"I-I'm sure, I'm fine…" I sighed almost silently at his unbelievable sympathy. "Do you happen to know what time it is?" he shook his head and I frowned.

"Umm… it's a bit light outside, so I'm guessing it's almost morning…" he said and looked out the tiny window in the room at the light coming from outside. We were in the basement, so the light and the window were at the very rim of the ceiling. Lento suddenly lifted my chin and I looked into his… green eyes… dammit! He kissed me deeply and closed his eyes. I decided to still go along with it and kissed him back, closing my eyes as well. I put my smaller hand on his shoulder, signalling to stop, but he didn't stop and sneakily slid a hand down my pants and my underwear and rubbed in between my 'lips'. I squeaked and tried to push him away. He was going too far, even for a total jerk pervert! He continued to rub me and he took my hand into his and put it down his own pants and put my hand over his… thingy. I didn't know what to do other than try to get him away from me, but he continued to rub my 'lips' and he gently rubbed two of my fingers at the base of his… you know what? You already know what it is… I moaned and finally pushed him away enough to speak.

"S-stop it…!" I begged him. "This is wrong on so many levels…!"

"You like it," he smirked at me. "I can tell~" he rubbed me a bit harder and I let out an accidentally loud moan. I stuck my hand into my pants and grabbed his hand and took it out of my pants.

"I like it, but it's wrong!" I told him, blushing. "I created you, we can't have sex with each other!" I felt my face heat up more as I said the word 'sex'. His eyes turned a soft blue color and he blushed madly and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly and I took my hand out of his pants.

"It's fine, you couldn't help it~" I smiled at him. He blushed in embarrassment.

"B-but…" he was about to go against what I said, but I cut him off.

"Really, it's fine! I don't really care if you do anything wrong, honest~" I sat up and leaned over to see his eyes because his head was still turned away slightly.

"O-okay…" he looked at me and his blush darkened. "We should probably get out of bed now…" he said, realizing that we were both half-naked in the bed and his blush darkened even more. I laughed.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea~" I said as I looked around for my clothing. I spotted my clothes neatly folded on a chair across the room and I got out of the bed while Lento looked away from me, and I walked to the chair and put my clothes on. I heard Lento suddenly scream in what sounded like pain. On instinct, I turned around after dressing and ran towards him to see what caused him to scream like that.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I mentally face palmed. DUH HE WAS NOT OKAY! I noticed that his wings (which had been out all night) had lost their sharp edges and looked like his original wings again. His claws retracted, which I thought to be kind of cat-like, and his fangs were gone as I could see when he panted. He was also not as tall as he was before, and was now maybe only a few inches taller than me as he'd been originally.

"W-what…?" he blushed a bit and he finally folded his wings away as they melted into his back. He looked at his hands like he'd just done something wrong.

"Wanna go get a shirt on now?" I asked with a laugh as his face turned a bit red.

"Y-yeah…" he mumbled as I looked around for where ever my mom had put a shirt for him, or even put a shirt here. I saw the shirt on the top of a high cabinet and I imagined myself sweatdropping as I tried to reach for it.

"Lento, can you reach this?" I turned to him and he was already walking towards me, almost swaying at his balance and height change.

"I think so…" he reaches over my hands and grabbed the shirt and dropped it on my head and laughed. I took it off my head and looked at his eyes, and they'd become a shade of purple. Of course…

"Er, uh, here…" I gave him the shirt and he pulled it over his head and smirked at me.

"I bet you liked it better when I didn't have a shirt on~" he looked at me and tugged a bit at the lip of his shirt. I felt my face heat up a little.

"N-no, I mean yes, I mean-" I stuttered out a bunch of random answers and he giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes~" he smirked at me again and I put on a pouty face. His eyes became the original soft blue color again and he blushed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and I smiled at him.

"It's okay~" I said. I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 8:30am, and today was a school day! I looked at Lento frantically.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" I said quickly and practically flew out the door and up the stairs, and I could hear Lento following.

"You go to school?" he asked as I began to pack my bag with my pencil case and my binder book… thingy.

"Yeah, and um…" I suddenly realized something. Lento's gonna follow me everywhere! How would I explain him to the class? I mean, I've done it a few times already, but at the time he was only imaginary!

"What?" he asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know what I'll do to explain you to the class." I said and he blushed.

"There are other people there? How many others?" he asked a bit nervously. I was guessing he asked so many questions because he's never gone to school. Well, asking questions is the first step when you go to school, so I don't think there'll be THAT much problem with him fitting into my class~

"There're 22 other people." I told him and he sighed, probably thinking at first that my class could fill a few movie theatres or something. I looked at the time again and finished packing my bag and began to put on my black boots when Lento asked another question.

"How old are the other people there?" he asked me. I looked at him after putting on my boots and putting my bag over my shoulder.

"They're all 12-13 year olds, except for the teacher who's about… 20 or something?" I honestly didn't know how old my teacher was, but in appearance and attitude, she seemed really young for a teacher!

"Ah, okay…" Lento sighed almost silently and slid on a pair of shoes. I called out to the house that I was leaving for school, and that Lento was coming with me, and I walked casually out the door with Lento following me after he'd grabbed a jacket, and I locked the door behind me.

OoOoO

"So he'll be following me just about everywhere I go." I concluded explaining Lento to the class, and remembered an important point that I should've told everyone before I explained anything about him. "Oh, and one more thing; DON'T FEED HIM CHOCOLATE." I said it slowly and a bit loudly so that everyone understood perfectly, and Lento blushed a bit.

"Okay, so now that that problem's been smoothed out," my teacher stood up from her desk. "Let's dive into our science lessons!" half the class groaned and half the class cheered. Science was one of those subjects that half the students wanna run away from, and half wanna do rather than mostly everything else! I made my way to my seat and Lento followed me and sat down in an extra seat next to my desk. He didn't really talk a lot, but after my teacher explained something and the class got louder with conversations and work, Lento would ask a few questions.

The rest of the day went the same way, and once lunch break came around, Lento finally showed a small sign of being hungry. I was in the music room with the rest of the class and the huge circle of chairs and people was near the left side of the room, and our small circle of people was more on the right side. Lento was slowly eating a brownie that I'd given him from my lunch bag, and I was eating some clementine pieces.

"Do you have anything else…?" I heard Lento's quiet voice and I looked through my lunch bag. I'd already eaten most of what was inside of it and I looked at him.

"Sorry, I don't really…" I popped a clementine slice into my mouth and his eyes turned green. I nearly choked on the clementine as he smirked and leaned closer to me.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else?~" he almost whispered. I nodded.

"I don't have anyth-mm!" I was cut off when he leaned in too far and kissed me deeply. The class started screaming and yelling, and I guessed they'd all been staring at Lento and gossiping about him the entire time. Lento closed his eyes, and I tried to push him off but I felt his tongue poke into my mouth and I gave up trying to get him away from me. His tongue wrapped around mine a bit and stole the clementine slice from inside my mouth and pulled away from the kiss. I felt my face heat up as people took out their phones and started texting to everyone they knew about what'd just happened. He started laughing at me and I pouted.

"You stole my clementine slice!" I accused him, and he smirked as he spit out a seed from the clementine out and it intentionally hit my forehead.

"So? I'm hungry~" Lento laughed and I pouted again. His eyes turned back to blue and he blushed madly and looked away. "S-sorry…" he muttered quietly so only I could hear, and I mentally sweatdropped.

"It's okay, you didn't have control~" I smiled at him. He pouted, and then the bell rang for us to go outside. Everyone sloppily stacked their chairs against the wall and left, leaving me and a few other careful people to clean the stacks and organize them. I looked around for Lento, and he wasn't there. I heard a bunch of screaming girls in the hallway, and I sighed, walking out into the hallway of girls and looked for Lento among them.

Cliffhangerish? XD not really but whatever~

I decided to upload a chappie because my birthday was epicsauce, so I felt really inspired and happeh~ :P

I have NO IDEAS after the next chapter, so REVIEW, people! Reviews = updates! Updates = LUV! No luv = no updates, so REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE PEOPLE VIRTUAL CUPCAKES~ :D

~Meef


	7. Stupid Facebook

I AM BORED STILL O3O

Um so… here's another lazily-written chapter for y'all~

Lento's POV

I felt my body being touched and pulled around in the hallway. I felt like a ragdoll! As all the girls kept screaming and fighting over me, I heard Meef scream at the top of her lungs, push through the now silent crowd and pull me away from the girls.

"U-um…" I broke the awkward silence as we were away from the girls. We stopped walking and Meef looked at me angrily.

"Why would you let yourself be treated that way!" she scolded me, and I blushed.

"I-I wasn't letting myself be treated like that!" I argued. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Partially, it was, because I told you not to leave, and yet, you did anyways!" she continued ranting on about my misbehaviour, and I couldn't help but think back to what had intrigued me to leave her behind. I could've sworn that shadow looked like me…

"Lento? Lento! Are you even listening to me!" Meef's yelling snapped me quickly out of my thoughts and I sighed, looking over her at the clock that hung from the ceiling. I tried to remember the time schedule for Meef's classes, and she was supposed to be outside.

"Uh, don't you have recess to go to or something?" I reminded her.

"Huh?" she looked behind her at the clock and laughed. "Oops! Yeah, I think we should get outside now~" she was already pulling her small iPod out of her pocket and getting it set up. I hated having to follow her around during recess. I always stood out so much, being taller than most people there. The only few people that could possibly be as tall as me were some of the 8th grade basketball players, and even they were barely as tall as me.

OoOoO

Meef practically threw herself at the couch, sighing happily as we arrived home. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Today was really chaotic on the way home, as there was some kind of house that was full of drunk teenagers, and they were glaring at me and saying things I don't want to repeat, so it took longer to get home than usual. Meef set up her laptop and I sat next to her, watching her open the internet and go to the account on this website that she made for me.

Someone messaged her a few minutes after she logged on.

Epicflowers: hi

Kagasanelento: hi~

Epicflowers: How are u and lento

Kagasanelento: well we're both tired.

Epicflowers: can I talk to him

Epicflowers: ?

Kagasanelento: uh, sure! Here~

Meef looked at me and told me that she wanted to talk to me, even though I already knew because I'd been reading the conversation. She gave me the laptop and rested her head on my shoulder.

Kagasanelento: hi…

Epicflowers: hi lento

Kagasanelento: *blushes*

Epicflowers: howr u

Kagasanelento: tired as usual…

Epicflowers: stop being tired!

Kagasanelento: t-that's impossible for me!

Meef giggled beside me as she read the conversation much like I did hers. My eyes stung for a moment before I changed the text color quickly to green, so she would know that he was talking instead of me, as my eyes changed colors to green.

Kagasanelento: besides, I'm too lazy to stop being lazy~

Epicflowers: what? That makes no sense

Kagasanelento: that's the point! *laughs*

Epicflowers: I love u lento

Kagasanelento: … two things; 1. that's random. 2. I'm not Lento~

Epicflowers: what who r u

Epicflowers: ?

Kagasanelento: I'm his Master, Green~

Epicflowers: that explains the green writing

Kagasanelento: yeah~

My eyes stung again and my eye color returned to blue. I changed the text color back to blue.

Epicflowers: what do u mean by master

Epicflowers: is lento your slave

Epicflowers: ?

Kagasanelento: Stop being so impatient! No, I'm not a slave, and he means that he's the one who created me…

Epicflowers: I thought that was your creator

Kagasanelento: umm… it's complicated to explain…

I heard the front door open and Meef's two insane brothers practically bounced into the house along with their two friends, and into the basement. Her mom let their dog off the leash and the dog, Bonnie, walked towards me, wagging her tail.

"Umm… hi?" I blushed as the dog pawed at my leg. I gasped in surprise as she jumped up onto me and Meef stole the laptop from me.

Kagasanelento: hey, this is Lento's creator. We sorta gtg now, so we'll talk to ya later~

Epicflowers: aww kay :(

Kagasanelento: bye!

Kagasanelento has signed out.

Meef put her computer into sleep mode and glomped me as Bonnie got sick of me and walked off somewhere, and I blushed at the closeness of our faces.

Meef's POV

I smirked at Lento's helpless form below me. He was 14. I was 13. Even though he was older and taller than me, somehow I managed to stay on top of him without having it look awkward.

"Gotcha~" I giggled and poked his nose with my index finger as he pouted.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked in an innocently higher pitch of his voice.

"Because I felt like it~" I hugged him around his neck as he sat up, and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I heard a knock at the door and sighed. "I'll be back, shouta~" I waved at Lento teasingly as his blush darkened.

"I'm not a shouta!" he called out at me, and I giggled as I opened the door and looked at the person standing there.

"Hello?" I asked, and I immediately recognized the person as a girl living on my street. She had long, brown, curly hair, and wore an oversized hairclip over her bangs like a hairband. Her outfit was as girly as ever; jeans that ended at the knees, a softly coloured pink t-shirt, all with colourful frills and tye-dye. She was carrying a small purse in her hands, most likely filled with small candies and fake money. She grinned at me. (I'm giving her a nickname of Jen, that's not her real name though)

"Hi, Meefy~" she greeted. "Could I come in?"

"Sure! Come on in!" I welcomed her inside after looking at my mom at the computer and smiled when she nodded in approval. I lead her into the family room and sat her down next to me and Lento on the couch. She blushed and giggled when she saw Lento. I tilted my head at her.

"What?" I asked, wishing deeply that she hadn't become a rampaging Lento fangirl as soon as she saw him. Lento blushed a bit at her reaction to him.

"Is this your boyfriend? He's so cute!" Jen squealed and hugged him tightly around the waist. Lento's blush darkened as he placed a hand on her head, which I noticed was dangerously close to a certain area…

"Okay, he's not my boyfriend!" I growled and pulled her off of him and quickly switched our spots so that I was sitting in between her and Lento. Lento almost ducked down behind me.

"Aww, but you'd both look so cute together!" she pouted her overly girly and flowery pouts, and I couldn't hide the blush that crept onto my face.

"N-no we wouldn't!" I stuttered out, and heard Lento laugh behind me and place his arms possessively around me in a hug. I sighed, knowing without having to look that Green had taken control.

"She just refuses that she's in love with me~" he said to Jen, whose face was all red and she was giggling hysterically. "I know she loves me though, right?~" he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was forced to look at him, and he stole a kiss from me. I couldn't help but close my eyes and try to pull his arms off from around me.

This wasn't the first time he'd kissed me against my own will, but it was hopefully one of the last! I heard my friend screaming her head off, and somehow my mom hadn't heard her and told her to shut up. Maybe she'd slipped out of the house to get the mail or something… I finally succeeded in pushing away from him and he pouted.

"You're not any fun~" he complained, and put a hand on my thigh, close to an area I hoped he'd never get to touch again…

"You're gonna regret touching me, you know," I growled and gripped my hand over his, and pulled it off, but his other hand pinned my wrist above my head in the air. My friend had retreated to the other, smaller couch across from us, watching as if she'd been paid a million dollars to.

Lento leaned in and kissed me deeper than before, and I let out a moan and tried to free my hands. He pushed me over onto the rest of the couch while still kissing me, and I struggled to get away from him. This wasn't right, and he knew it! I stopped my struggling and just gave in as his tongue entered my mouth and deepened the kiss further. I caught a glimpse of my friend, trying really hard not to have a massive nosebleed, and I closed my eyes and moaned loudly when his hand traveled up my shirt and grabbed onto something underneath.

"Mm…!" I tried harder to push him off of me, knowing he wouldn't forgive himself later, and his eyes turned blue again. His eyes then widened and he pulled away from me and nearly fell off the couch.

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized as I loosely fixed my shirt so it wasn't as lopsided, and my friend practically fainted.

"THAT WAS SOOOOOO CUTE! THIS IS GOING ON FACEBOOK!" she giggled hyperactively and I saw that she'd taken many pictures with her phone, and I cursed her rich parents as she sped out of the house. Lento's eyes watered.

"I-I didn't mean to…" he said quietly, looking away from me and avoiding eye contact completely.

"Hey, it's fine, okay?" I forgave him and crawled across the couch and placed my hand on his shoulder and heard him gasp slightly and look shyly at me.

"B-but I…" he tried to argue, but he cut himself off and started crying softly. I hugged him and allowed him to cry. Lento was a really sensitive person, and I'd hate to accidentally break him down.

OoOoO

I ended up having him sleep beside me in my bed, and he was cuddled close to me like a small child in the cold, and I smiled as I gently stroked his long hair.

"What will I do with you…" I sighed and stopped stroking his hair and decided I'd read some fanfictions.

I opened my DSi and went to the internet through it. I browsed for some yaoi fanfictions, all throughout I was cursing myself for having such a sick obsession. I didn't notice though, when the weight on the bed shifted. I felt another person cuddle up under the covers underneath and next to me, and it was then that I noticed someone besides Lento with me on the bed.

I looked down, shining my DSi's light on Lento, who was sound asleep next to me on my left, and I looked on the other side, and saw Lento again. My heart nearly stopped as I slowly and quietly reached for the switch that would turn on my lamp so that I could see, and I looked at Lento again on my left. Nothing unusual about him, except for that he was shirtless and dried tear tracks came down his cheeks from his eyes. On my right, however, was some kind of clone. I reviewed his form silently.

He was identical to Lento, only he had black hair, pale skin, and he was staring at me with bright red eyes. I tried not to explode with questions as he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled himself close to me. I felt like a cheater in a way.

"W-who are you?" I whispered shakily, not wanting to wake Lento up.

"You know who I am," he replied. I felt my heart skip beats.

"S-Shadow…!" I asked. He nodded and curled his arms around me possessively. I felt Lento shift in position behind me and hoped that he didn't wake up. Of course, I was wrong. I felt Lento's arms also curl around me and pull me away from Shadow.

"What do you want?" his voice was just above my ear, and I blushed.

"Lento…" I looked at him, and instead of his intense red eyes, there were a pair of softer, more innocent-looking eyes that were watering up.

"What do you WANT?" Lento repeated, growling.

"I-I…" Shadow broke out crying silently and I reached my hand out to gently touch his face.

"Shadow, do you want to sleep here?" I asked him, and he looked at me with a surprised expression that read 'are you serious!'.

"C-can I…?" he asked, and I nodded. I felt Lento move away against the wall, pulling me up against his side. Shadow looked hurt, but I held my hand out over his and pulled him closer as he hugged me, allowing himself to stop crying eventually. Lento didn't seem to like the idea of Shadow being in the same room as us, let alone the same bed, but didn't make another move against it. I imagined that Lento himself would be welcome to the idea, but I managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were bright green. Did Green hate Shadow? My thoughts swirled around in my head as I slowly drifted into sleep.

OOOOOOH CLIFFHANGERISH~ XD

Sorry I didn't update in so long! I had a really good uploading streak, but it completely broke when all these birthday parties were let loose in January, and February was a really busy month, what with Valentine's day and Kaito's birthday, (and two insane kids from school bugging me about 'hentai yaoi free animation' =3=) so um…

Yeah. This is a really boring chapter, someone sue me. :

Please tell me though… did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want a miniature leprechaun with a sledgehammer to chase me around a music room? (sort of inside joke having to do with Staluk XD I'll mention it in the next chapter if you want~)

Please review!

~Meef


	8. Invader GREEN

Meef's POV

I yawned and felt around beside me for Lento, but didn't feel him there. I blinked my eyes a few times, adjusting to the sunlight pouring through the window, and realized that neither Lento nor Shadow were with me in the bed anymore. I sighed. They were probably downstairs trying to convince my mom that Shadow didn't cry milk or blood either. I laughed at the thought, and got out of the warmth of the bed.

"Alright, clothes…" I picked up the clothing that I'd folded on the floor in front of my bed and rushed down the stairs and into the basement. I quickly took my shower, got dressed, than rushed back upstairs into my room to put my nightgown on my bed for when I went to sleep later that night. I walked to my dresser and brushed my hair out, and because it was wet, it was easier to brush. I could tell that Lento was using the same brush as me because the brush had a bit of a reddish hair tangled in its' teeth. After brushing my hair to 'perfection', I walked calmly down the stairs.

"Mornin', Meef~" my mom greeted me, and I waved at her, and looked at the table. My brothers were there, both eating cereal and laughing hysterically at the empty bottle of iced tea that they were pushing around. I sighed and walked around the kitchen into the living room, where I saw Lento and Shadow for the first time that day. Lento looked sort of sick, and Shadow was comforting him.

"Er, did something happen that I don't know about?" I asked. Shadow looked up at me while Lento only curled tighter into the ball he was curled in.

"No, Green is just giving Lento a big headache." Shadow explained and I nodded.

"Anything you want me to do, Lento?" I asked him, sitting next to him on the opposite side from Shadow and smoothed my hand across his back.

"Nooo…" he moaned. "Just… I dunno…" he held his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. Green was really good at giving headaches to Lento… or anyone for that matter!

"Lento…" Shadow sighed. "let me try something." He took Lento's wrists and moved his arms back to his sides while Shadow waved his hand across Lento's forehead and his eyes widened. Shadow smiled. "How's that? Is he still bugging you right now?" Lento blushed.

"No… thanks…" he said shyly, and I laughed, hugging around his neck.

"You little puppy~" I teased, and at the word 'puppy', my dog came flying around the corner from the kitchen to join us. Shadow looked at her with confusion while Lento struggled out of the hug and scrambled around me to hide from her. I laughed and ruffled the hair on her droopy ears.

"Hiiii, Bonnie~" I made my voice go all high-pitched, adding a playful tone to my voice. "How are youuu?~" her tail wagged like crazy as she nuzzled her face into my stomach, causing me to fall backwards into Lento.

"H-hey, get off!" he complained and tried to push me off. I laughed again and pushed Bonnie away gently.

"Okay Bonnie, that's enough now." I told her, even if I knew she had no idea what I was talking about. Shadow blinked.

"What's that?" he pointed to Bonnie. I looked at him after adjusting my position so I was sitting beside Lento again, who was looking in the direction that Bonnie had run off in to make sure she wasn't coming back.

"That's my dog, Bonnie." I told him.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DOG, SHE'S OUR DOG!" my brother screamed and corrected me from across the house. I heard my mom sigh at his loud volume.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…" I waved a hand as if swatting away his words. Shadow stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll go get something to eat, then," he said. I looked at him.

"Okay~" I responded, smiling as he walked off into the kitchen, learning his way around my house. I looked at Lento, who blushed when I grinned at him.

"Wanna go for a walk or something?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up from the couch. I was about to stand up too, when he spun around and pinned me down on the couch. I blinked and checked his eyes. They were green. Figured.

"Now isn't a good time, Green," I said, moving my wrists to try loosening his grasp on them. He only smirked at me.

"We're not leaving," he started. "until you kiss me!" I blushed and couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Then I'm not kissing you until you let go of me." I said. He frowned… well, more like pouted.

"Come on, just one kiss?" he begged. I sighed.

"No. Now let go of me." I ordered. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll just kiss you then." He leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. I felt my face heat up and guessed that he wouldn't leave me alone unless I kissed him back, so I decided to go ahead and kiss him back. He obviously noticed, because the kiss became deeper than just our lips meeting.

After we'd kissed for at least a full minute, he pulled away and blushed madly, looking away from me. I guessed that his eyes turned blue again, so I gently gave him a push away so I could stand up and smiled at him.

"Do you still want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Y-yes please…" he answered shyly. I took his hand in mine and lead him to the door. After putting our shoes on, I told my mom we'd be gone for a bit on a walk, and my brother decided to come too, to walk Bonnie.

"Okay, see ya later~" I said as I closed the door behind me after the party was out.

"KYAAA!~" I cringed at the ear-splitting screams that suddenly emitted from around us. My brother turned on his heal and made a run for it, while in the process, pushing Lento into me to regain his balance from the quick turn. Lento ended up landing on top of me in one of his naturally awkward-looking positions. I groaned in pain at having landed in the cold ground, and looked up at the people who had screamed.

"OMIGOSH IT'S THEM! IT'S FREAKING THEM!" one girl with bright blonde highlights screamed at one of her friends, who had dark brown highlights… they reminded me of zebras, I had no idea if they were brunettes with blonde streaks or the other way around.

"OMIGOSH I KNOW RIGHT!" she yelled back. I mentally sweatdropped and helped Lento off of me, but some jerk girl behind him just pushed him back down and forced our lips to touch. His face went red and he tried to push away from me, as I helped by trying to push him away myself, but the girls all kept him and myself in place until we stopped struggling. After that, Lento took advantage of them letting their guards down and sat up and quickly scrambled off of me.

"D'aww~" the girl pouted. "Kiss some more! Heck, even touch each other a bit!" she grinned at me as I glared at her dangerously, but she seemed to take it as a joke.

"I don't wanna kiss him, we're not even lovers! And even if we were lovers, we'd never kiss on front of a jerk like you…" I growled. "We're just friends!"

"Huh?" the main girl tilted her head. "But that's not what SHE said!"

"What? What WHO said?" I asked, but some girls grabbed me and some others grabbed Lento and they forced us to kiss each other again. He moaned in protest, but the girls took that as a good sign and had us continue kissing. We were both completely out of breath by the time they finally let go of us.

"Hmph! This is absolutely no fun! LET'S GO, GIRLS!" the main girl ran off swinging her arms around in a girly way, while all the other girls went flailing after her. Lento had started crying silently, and I was still trying to catch my breath again.

"Come on," I said once I finally caught my breath. "l-let's go back…" Lento nodded and I slowly stood up, at the same time helping him stand up. He was probably having another dizzy attack, because he kept his eyes closed and stopped walking a few times. After that, though, he walked fine. I always wondered why he got those dizzy attacks, but he never seemed to want to tell me…

OoOoO

"Welcome back, boy and girl~" my dad said, and I sighed at his failure to call us by our names and rather just using our genders to identify us.

"My name's not girl, it's Meef." I said. He laughed and smiled goofily at me.

"Wanna watch Minute to Win It?" he asked. I nodded and lead Lento to the couch where we usually sat, the same one we were on this morning. Shadow was already sitting there, looking at the screen at the small preview of the episode. Of course, I covered my ears and hid my face in Lento's shoulder so I didn't see the preview. I never really liked it when TV did that. It spoils the whole point of the episode!

About half way through the episode, Lento began to fall asleep on top of me. I blinked and shifted my position so that if he did fall asleep, he'd simply rest his head in my lap while he slept, instead of him falling on top of me and sleeping in one of his awkward positions.

"Hey, Lento, THINK FAST!" I heard my brother suddenly scream and he threw his rolled up sweater at Lento's face.

"W-what?" Lento caught the sweater before it could even come near his face and threw it gently back at my brother, who caught it as well. My dad scolded them to not interrupt the show, and we decided to stay quiet again. Towards the end of the show where the two participants were about to find out that they lost, Lento finally fell asleep and I allowed him to rest his head on my lap as he soundlessly slept. Shadow giggled at how he acted like a little kid, or rather looked a lot like one, while he slept, and I couldn't help but agree.

And of course after the show, my brothers switched the channel to Spongebob. I sighed and decided to invite XDemon over. I haven't talked to her in a while. I wonder how she's getting along with Nene!

OoOoO

"Meef~" XDemon exclaimed, sliding into the room on her socked feet, and hopped onto the couch next to Lento's still-sleeping form.

"Hey there~" I smiled at her. Shadow blinked at her.

"Um, who are you?" he asked, and XDemon must've jumped at least a meter in the air.

"GAHHH LENTO WHY ARE YOU EMO! I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU IN TWO DIFFERENT PLACES! I MEAN, GAH!" she screamed her head off, and I instantly cupped my hand over her mouth.

"IT'S FINE! Shadow's just Lento's shadow, he's not an emo version of Lento! He's actually a really awesome guy!" I tried calming her down, and it obviously worked because she swung around and hugged Shadow tightly.

"No wonder he looks hawt~" she smirked back at me and I blushed.

"Don't talk about Shadow like that, it's… not right…" I said. Lento turned over in his sleep and accidentally rolled off the couch altogether.

"AH!" he yelped as he woke up forcibly upon hitting the floor. XDemon laughed.

"faaaaaaail~" she pointed at him and he pouted as he stood up, wobbling a bit.

"It's not a fail, I was asleep!" he complained. I giggled.

"It actually was a bit of a fail, you know~" I told him and he whined and stared at me.

"No it wasn't…" he still complained.

"Oh well, that doesn't matter now~" XDemon sang as she pulled on Lento's sleeve and hugged him as well as Shadow.

"S-stop! You're suffocating me!" Shadow squeaked and XDemon finally released the hug. I took note of Lento's green eyes and knew something was coming.

"What were you expecting to come out of that hug, XDemon?" he smirked at her. XDemon didn't notice the green eyes and shrugged.

"Beats me, I just wanted a hug." She said simply.

"Are you sure you didn't want something more?" he placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her head to force her to look into his eyes, which is when she noticed their color.

"Green, let go of me." She ordered.

"Green?" I heard a new voice. I blinked and looked at where the kitchen and saw Nene standing there.

"Yeah, Green. You know, the jerk pervert who got Kaigumi pregnant?" XDemon said casually. I felt my face go red.

"DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!" I whined, and she just laughed, which was the wrong move, because Lento, err Green, took this chance to lean in and kiss her.

Nene's face went red and she marches over to Green and pulled him off of XDemon, who was in a short daze. Suddenly she exploded and hid behind the couch. I mentally facepalmed. This was a little disturbing. Nene glared at me and shivers ran up my spine.

"Why could you let that happen to XDemon!" she screamed at me and pushed Green on top of me, and his eyes changed back to blue and he blushed madly.

"N-Nene, don't overreact, it was just a kiss!" he tried to reason with her, but once she thought of something, there was no changing her opinion. I sighed. This was going to take a while…

… one word: School. Enough said.

Sorry for not updating in a while, I meant to have this finished for the March Break, but one thing lead to another and I started watching new animes and writing new fanfics instead of being responsible and updating me older ones =3=

Anyways, I finally updated! DUN' KILL MEH!

~Meef


	9. Free dose of Yaoi

Meef's POV

Well… it took a half-robot cat, a chair armrest, a few Kagamine Len songs and about 2 hours of nothing but watching Invader ZIM, but Valerie finally left and the chaos stopped working its' evil magic. Lento and Shadow were both exhausted, falling asleep on either side of me, and I was busy typing away at the summaries for me/my friend's RP on my laptop.

I felt it was getting a bit late, and the computer gave me the warning that my laptop would log me out in 1 minute, so I quickly saved my work and closed the chat history window, the only other window that was open at the moment, and shut down my laptop. I put it on the table beside me and wondered if Shadow and Lento were even still awake anymore.

"Shadow~" I whispered playfully, poking his nose and brushing some of his bangs out of his face. "You awake?~" he moaned and only curled more closer to me.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled. I blinked. Was that what everyone said when they didn't wanna wake up in the morning? I always said "IT WASN'T ME!" or "I DIDN'T DO IT!" then I fell out of bed, but that habit was broken when Lento and Shadow started sleeping virtually on top of me.

"Nooo, you have to wake up now~" I ruffled his hair gently, but he only moaned again. I growled and grabbed his ponytail, giving it a yank.

"OWWW OKAY OKAY I'M AWAKE!" he screamed and almost fell off the couch. I smiled at him.

"That's more like it, soldier~" I patted his head.

"'Soldier'?" he asked, tilting his head. "What are we to you, slaves?"

"No, no, I was just saying that as an expression~" I giggled and picked Lento up bridal-style. He was so light I bet my little brother would be able to carry him.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked, looking around for a clock.

"It's 9:04," my dad provided, accurately. "Your bed time."

"Dad, don't you think it's stupid to put two 14 year-old boys and a 13 year-old girl to bed at 9:00?" I whined.

"No, that's what time all the kiddies go to bed."

"Who said we were kiddies?"

"I did~"

Sigh.

"Well, go get ready for bed."

"Fiiine…"

I walked up the stairs, carefully balancing Lento in my arms so I wouldn't bang his head on the handrail on the way up. Shadow was following quietly behind me. I walked into my room and put Lento down on the bed. He moved around a bit, having missed the warmth of my arms, but I just left him there as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"HUY GUYZ, WUZZUP? THE SKY, OR THE MIRROR!" my youngest brother, Meekle, screamed as he ran up the stairs and into his room, giggling like a mad person… wait, he is a mad person… oh well.

"The sky." I replied.

"INCORRECT, SIRRR~" he yelled back from his room.

"I'm a girl, for your information." I sighed.

"No fuuuun~" he pouted, poking his head into the bathroom when I began brushing my teeth. "It's more fun when Lento does it~" he smirked. "He always protests that he's a boy and then he rants about how many times I've called him a prissy little lady, then he'll usually get all embarrassed after~" he giggled as I spit out my toothpaste into the sink.

"You really shouldn't tease him, you know," Shadow replied, having been standing beside me while I was talking to Meekle. "One day he might set you on fire for calling him a girl… I know, I've seen it happen to someone."

"YOU SAW A DUDE GET SET ON FIRE FOR CALLING LENTO A GIRL!" he screamed and ran into his room, slamming the door loudly like he does with every door he closes.

"No slamming doors, guys!" my dad called up to us from his couch, not wanting to come upstairs to tuck us into bed yet. I finished off brushing my teeth and put my brush back on the little ledge that I usually put it on. Shadow and I walked back into my room to find that Lento had gotten up and was looking at us, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Lento," I said. "We'll be there in a second." He nodded lazily and sunk back down under the covers of my bed, curled into a ball. Shadow walked around my mound of stuff-I'm-getting-rid-of and crawled into bed beside him, closing his eyes. I walked around the mound as well and turned on my lamp, also putting my glasses back in their case for tomorrow morning in the process. I walked to my door and flicked the switch beside it, turning out all the lights in my room except for my lamp.

I did a few more things before I crawled into bed in between Shadow and Lento so that Green wouldn't murder Shadow if he woke up in the middle of the night, and fell asleep.

_I looked at the sky. A river of beautiful shooting stars rushed across the sky, as if they were all late for an important meeting, and I heard the cracking of a fire behind me. I looked back, the fire approaching me._

_I wanted to run, but I couldn't find the strength to. It came closer and closer, so close that I could touch it if I just reached out my hand to it, but it never burnt me._

_Instead, it solidified into a figure… a human, almost. Only, this one had dark red bat wings and was holding a spear in his hands… pointed towards me…_

_Again I wanted to run, but I couldn't, my feet being planted firmly in the ground, and the figure lunged at me, stabbing me through the chest in the process—_

"GAH!" I screamed as I shot upright from my nightmare. What was that all about? I didn't remember my dream clearly enough to remember why I was so scared. I heard two moans behind me and looked back to see that Lento and Shadow were slowly waking up.

"Meef, why're you so loud?" Lento complained. I checked his eyes. Purple.

"Well sorry for having a nightmare!" I shot him a glare and crawled over Shadow and out of bed. Shadow, however, didn't get out of bed after me. He just rolled over and made himself welcome curled up against Lento.

"What do you think you're doing!" he half-screamed at Shadow, trying to get Shadow's arms unravelled from around his waist, but Shadow only pulled himself closer to Lento. I giggled and just watched from the doorway. Lento looked at me and pouted, his eyes back to blue.

"Can you get Shadow offa me?" he whined, and I shook my head, leaving him alone to deal with the half-asleep Shadow.

"I want you…" Shadow yawned, blinking his eyes open slowly, looking up at Lento and blushing slightly. "Can I have you?"

"W-what!" Lento's entire face went red as Shadow crawled up closer to his face, so that their lips were inches apart.

"I asked if I could have you…" Shadow sniffled. "Please?" he gave Lento a little peck on the lips and then nuzzled his head into Lento's shoulder.

"N-no, now get off!" Lento's blush didn't ease up at all as he attempted again to push Shadow away, but with no success. I, being a small-time fan of yaoi, was secretly wishing that they'd kiss again, but deeper. It was not to be, though, as Shadow suddenly shot his eyes open fully and blushed madly.

"S-s-sorry!" he pushed away from Lento, causing him to fall off the bed. He squeaked and looked at me, blushing still, as he stood up and walked towards me, hiding behind me and peeking out at Lento.

"W-whaaa…" Lento was in a bit of a shock as he brushed his fingers over his own lips gently before finally hopping out of bed so that we could all get downstairs. While Shadow and Lento were busy trying not to get attacked by my dog, I went downstairs to start taking my shower.

About 10 minutes later, I finished my shower, got dressed, and rushed back upstairs to put my nightgown on my bed for the next night. I brushed my hair and grabbed a hair tie, just in case, and put it around my wrist. When I was satisfied, I ran back downstairs to see that the dog was still attacking Lento and Shadow, somehow both at the same time. I giggled.

"Bonnieeee~" I called her, and instantly she whipped away from Shadow and Lento and zoomed over to me, wagging her tail madly.

"It's the Bon-Bon~" my brother, Sniffer, walked down the stairs and pet Bonnie up, making sure that she felt loved. While he did that, I walked towards Lento and Shadow, being casual and socializing with them as we settled down on the couch. I turned on my laptop and while it loaded, Meekle woke up and bounded down the stairs, turning on the TV and watching some cartoons on Nick. I looked up at the screen and was surprised that it was Invader ZIM that was on this early in the morning. I guessed it was a recording from the previous evening and just kept typing around on my laptop.

"Hey, Meef…" Lento asked me, and I looked at him. "Who's that?" he pointed at a username that was currently online in Chatango. It was Teiku.

"That's Teiku, or Pylime if you wanted to know the real person." I started Skype up and saw that Pylime was already online.

Pylime: Hello~

Meef: MEEF!

Pylime: lol, so casual~

Meef: ikr?~

Pylime: did you sleep well?

Meef: yup, and I got my daily serving of yaoi this morning~

Pylime: … okay, what happened?

Meef: WEEEELL, Shadow was super tired this morning and he started telling Lento that he wanted him, which made things get awkward for me so I just slipped out from under the covers to go to the doorway, then Shadow started kissing Lento, then he snapped out of his trance and apologized instantly XDDD

Pylime: *nosebleed* oh god… SO SEXY~

Pylime: *throws Ermalee in the drowning box with a load of bricks* now, where were we?

Meef: continue?

Pylime: suuure~

I smiled and opened up the chat for Teiku's account, so that we could RP.

"Can I talk to Pylime for a second?" Lento asked. I looked at him.

"Er, yeah, I guess…" I replied.

Meef: Hold on, Lento wants to talk to you for a second.

Pylime: Okay~

I gave him the laptop.

Meef: err hi…

Pylime: hi there~

I saw him blush when she replied. I giggled and Shadow watched him type, curiously.

Meef: umm…

Pylime: how're you?

Meef: tiredddd…

Pylime: lol I know how you feel~

Pylime: but usually when I wake up I usually wake up from a dream about a sitcom, then I get all hyper, lol

Meef: is that so?~

I blinked at his enthusiasm and looked at his eye color. It was Green. No surprise there.

Pylime: yeah~ so, how'd YOU sleep?

Meef: I slept okay, I especially liked my dream though~

Pylime: oh?

Meef: I had a dream whereihsg9pu;ibf v vvvvvvvvfdsd

I quickly pushed my hand down onto his on the keyboard so that he wouldn't be able to finish, and he pouted at me.

"What gives?" he asked.

"What was your dream about?"

"Well, it started out like…" the rest of his talking has been censored out by me for the more sensitive viewers who don't like dissection and/or sex with 2 males involved.

"DON'T TELL HER THAT YOU DUMMEH!" I slapped him on the cheek and he whimpered. I checked his eyes again. Blue. Much better.

Pylime: umm, are you okay?

I grabbed the laptop away from Lento to reply.

Meef: he's fine, just… it was Green about to type in what his dream was about, so I didn't trust him and I cut him off :P

Pylime: oh… well thank goodness you did X'D

Meef: yupyupyup~

Pylime: anyways, continuing~

Me and Pylime roleplayed for a while, and when she left, I started typing up my Facebook project status. I didn't have a Facebook account, so I had no idea what to do exactly, but the template that my teacher provided proved useful to me. Shadow and Lento just watched me, having nothing better to do, when my mom walked into the room holding a brown package. I blinked at it.

"Wuzzat?" I asked. She gave it to me to unwrap.

"You'll find out." She smiled at me and walked back out of the room. I ripped apart the brown paper that was separating me and my package, and I pulled out this long-haired purple wig. I grinned, but Shadow and Lento looked confused.

DUN DUN DUUUUUN~ ANOTHER CHAPTER! LE GASP!

Okay, so the main reason I didn't upload for so long was because I was having mood swings, plus my chat history was being erased, so I had to rapidly type up the summaries for that history (RP) before it disappeared XD

So anyways, review of you liked it/hated it/wish it was a person so that you could tie it to the top of a flagpole XD

~Meef


	10. Track Day STINKZ

Lento's POV

"What the heck is that?" I asked, taking a small strand of the long purple hair in Meef's hands. I could tell it was fake hair.

"This is my wiggie~" she said, and Shadow pointed at it, accusingly.

"It looks like a person's head." He pointed out, poking the wig's net. I mentally sweatdropped.

"It's not a person's head," I told him reassuringly, noticing the freaked out expression on his face. "It's just fake hair, see?" I placed the strand of hair that I was holding in his hand, and he felt it for a moment before confirming its fake-ness.

"Imma tell XDemon~" Meef said happily, typing up some URL onto her computer. I blinked as she connected a chat window to XDemon's account on Chatango. I read their conversation over her shoulder.

Meef: HEYO~

XDemon: xD hi

Meef: Guess what I just received?

XDemon: idk o.o.

Meef: MAH WIG~

XDemon: cool :D.

Meef: ikr?~ so anyways, it's that Vaati wig I was ready to get about a week ago, I guess it came in a bit late, huh?~

XDemon: xD. Yeah.

Meef: … why do you always put a period after your emoticons?

XDemon: what o.o?

Meef: like you just did!

XDemon: I never do that xD.

Meef: I mean when you put an emoticon, then you put a '.' at the end!

I got bored of reading their pointless conversation and tugged gently on Shadow's sleeve, getting his attention away from the wig.

"Let's go upstairs…" I whispered in his ear, and he nodded. Recently, Meef's mom has been really strict about the volume of our voices, so even if I talked at an almost-whisper, she'd get mad at me. I can't imagine why, though. I naturally talk quietly anyways, so it's hard to talk even quieter.

Shadow followed me upstairs into Meef's room and I sighed, lying down on her bed, my legs dangling over the side.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"I dunno…" Shadow closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Silence followed out for a moment before I felt my eyes burn slightly. I moved to sit upright against my will and I smirked at Shadow, who looked at me with confusion.

"Wanna make out?" I asked him, leaning in closer to his face. If I was in control, I'd instantly lock myself in a closet to prevent doing something I regretted, but currently, Green was happily in control of me.

"W-what?" Shadow stuttered, blushing madly. I leaned closer, giving him a peck on the lips.

"You said you wanted me, didn't you?" I said, crawling closer to him and slinging my arms around his neck. "Why don't we have sex?~"

"WHAT?" Shadow half-screamed, not wanting to upset Meef's mom. I leaned forward again and kissed him deeply, almost like I was trying to eat his tongue or something. I could feel the heat radiating off of Shadow's cheeks from blushing so hard, and I definitely didn't expect him to start kissing back.

I fought for control, but as most of my rebellions against Green go, I was forced into unconsciousness as Green felt free to do whatever he wanted to Shadow.

Meef's POV

As I finished off my rant to XDemon about how improper her typing style was, and I decided to log off after roleplaying with Pylime, I realized that Shadow and Lento weren't beside me like they usually were. That explained the awkward silence that lingered around for the past hour or so… I considered places that they could be, and settled on searching in my room first. I ran up the stairs hurriedly and knocked on my bedroom door.

"Shadow, Lento, ya in there?" I called, but I got no reply. I blinked and opened the door, looking around my room, until my eyes rested on a naked Shadow and Lento curled up with each other… sleeping in my bed. I had a major mental nosebleed and closed the door in a rush, hiding behind it to register what I just saw.

I slowly opened the door again, after a few minutes of hyperventilation, and I looked again at the two naked teenagers sharing my bed, both unaware of my presence. I creeped up beside them and grabbed the blanket covering their waist downwards and pulled it up to cover their shoulders as well. They both moaned and cuddled closer to each other and I had an urge to go find a camera and snap a picture, but I decided not to.

I sighed silently and checked the time. 8:34. I went back downstairs and worked on my computer for a while before the clock read 9:59 and it warned me about logging out in one minute, so I saved my work and closed the windows that were open, then shut down my laptop. I remembered the two naked teens upstairs in my room, most likely still asleep with each other, and I asked my mom if I could sleep downstairs, and explained that Lento and Shadow were both taking up my entire bed, having fell asleep earlier, and she allowed me to sleep in the basement.

It was cold down there, but at least it was a finished basement. That's right, my basement has carpeting and normal walls, no beams or cold stone floors in sight. I snuggled up under the blankets on the bed that was conveniently set in front of the TV, and watched Invader ZIM to get myself sleepy. It worked, because after about 1 and a half episodes, I turned off the TV and fell asleep.

OoOoO

Track and Field day.

There isn't a more gruesome extension to my already cruddy school.

I yawned and took a drink from my water bottle as my class all headed out to their assigned places. I was put with the 12 year-old girls because I was, of course, 12 years old when the school year started. Lento and Shadow, who were with me, were both still wearing casual clothing, not having to participate since they weren't enrolled at my school.

I guess you could call them followers or body guards that didn't do anything but follow you around everywhere.

Nonetheless, everywhere we went, they both always had an assembly of girls around them. The strangest thing was, they didn't talk one word about what I saw last night. Every time I tried to bring up the events of lst night, their faces would turn red and they'd distract me to a different topic. I highly suspected them of having sex, but I couldn't be sure, knowing Shadow as the kind of guy who doesn't have sex… although he looks pretty gay.

"Meef, you're up to run!" I sighed as the teacher at the 400 meter run instructed me to the row of 2 other people who were gonna run with me. I left Shadow and Lento alone to deal with the girls surrounding them, and the teacher blew the whistle for us to go.

I ran forward, turning at the corner and running towards the next pylon. I was already getting tired as I rounded the 3rd pylon, and I began to walk. The teacher said we were allowed to walk, and I knew that if Lento was watching me, he'd be teasing me about this later.

I finally rounded the 4th pylon and sprinted hard to the finish, hearing a little timer click when I ran by. I collapsed on the grass, and looked over at Lento and Shadow. Somehow, the teachers managed to get rid of the girls for them, which I'm sure Shadow and Lento thanked them for, as they walked towards me, sitting on either sides of me.

"You okay?" Lento looked at me as I quickly checked his eyes. White.

"Yeah, just really tired…" I smiled at him and Shadow passed me my water bottle as I practically chugged half of it effortlessly.

"Need a rest, Meef?" the teacher called out to me. I sat up and nodded, seeing that she was holding my timer. I stood up and told Shadow and Lento that I'd be right back, as I went to check my time.

… I did horribly, as usual.

OoOoO

The rest of Track and Field day went similarly. I ran, jumped, and threw metal balls at the ground until the day was finally over and we got to go home. I went into the change room to get dressed out of my gym clothes, and noticed that Lento and Shadow just stood at the door, looking at me. I mentally facepalmed and half-smiled at them.

"You guys can wait outside for me if you want, okay?" I told them, and they both blushed, turning their heads away. I smirked and went into an unoccupied bathroom to get dressed. After dressing, I rushed back out of the room and out of the actual change room to check on Lento and Shadow. They weren't there. I guessed they went to the actual outside part of the school and walked down the crowded hallways to my locker, putting away my gym clothes for another day.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack, which I hadn't needed all day, and headed out the front door to the school, spotting Shadow and Lento outside with my mom and Bonnie, both hiding behind my mom from Bonnie. I giggled and walked across the street to meet them. They seemed like such perfect twins, aside from Lento's split personality.

"So, we're ready to go?" I asked them as I neared, and they both looked at me, nodding and rushing towards me away from Bonnie, who was practically trying to eat their hands. I giggled and started walking home with them, having a random conversation with them about which change room they'd go into, since they were boys that looked like girls.

If they went into a boy's change room, they'd kick them out, mistaking them for girls. If they went into the girl's change room, as soon as they took off their shirts, the girls would instantly know and they' be kicked out. It'd be the same for bathrooms and stuff. They were both trying to change the subject to something else, but I was sticking with this topic, no matter what they tried.

I was practicing holding onto a topic for a long time, getting prepared to ask them about what happened between them last night.

OoOoO

I laughed hysterically as I drew one of my weirdest pictures yet. Lento and Shadow were outside with Meekle and Sniffer, so they didn't know I was drawing. Usually when they know I'm drawing, they monitor me so that I don't draw anything gross. But now, this is my moment of freedom! I can draw whatever I want! I continued to giggle as I finished coloring my picture, wondering if I should post this on deviantART or not, considering that anyone from my school could easily search up 'Meefgal' and find this image… my face went pale as I hid the picture in my binder under a different page. I asked myself over and over again why my mind was so messed up.

"Meeeeef~" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind, and I could tell by the sleeves of the jacket that it was Lento. I smiled goofily as I tilted my head up to look at him upside-down. I checked his eyes. Green.

"Wuzzup, pai-head?" I smirked as he fake-pouted.

"I am NOT a pai-head, for your information!" he poked my nose and I giggled. Me and Green were getting more friendly, for some odd reason.

"Then… you're a CHEESE-head~" I giggled again as he fake-pouted a second time. I saw from the corner of my eye that Shadow had walked in.

"Stop talking about cheese, you weirdos…" he rubbed his eyes and slumped onto my bed. He was jacketless and shirtless. I pouted.

"HEY GET OFFA MAH BED!" I jumped onto the bed beside him and cuddled up next to him as his face went red.

"Hey, I wanna cuddle too!" Lento whined and crawled into bed as well, curling into a ball beside me after removing his jacket and shirt. I snuggled in between them as they both fell asleep minutes after they closed their eyes, and I fell asleep shortly after.

OoOoO

I'M ON A ROLL~

Imma probably post about 3 more chappies before June rolls in, so be ready for reading! X3

~Meef


	11. Burnt yaoi FTW

Lento's POV

I felt my eye twitch as Noldawg teased me, acting like he didn't know I was there.

"Hey, hey Meef," he said. "Where's Lenton?" I felt my blood boil again.

"He's standing right behind me, and I can tell, not even by looking at him, that he's getting pissed at you for teasing him like you are."

"NONSENSE!" Noldawg screeched out. "Lenton and I are bestest friends, right Lenton?" my eye twitched as I felt a burning urge to just set him on fire right there, but I'd probably get kicked off the property for it. I felt Shadow grip onto my hand.

"Lento, calm down a bit…" I heard him whisper in my ear, and I sighed. "You know he's only doing that to get you mad…"

"I know, but I could just… just…" I wanted to finish, but Shadow suddenly squeaked and let go oh my hand. I blinked and looked at my hand, realizing that I'd formed a fireball in my hand absentmindedly and minorly burnt Shadow's hand. I instantly regretted burning him as his eyes watered up.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized and held onto his hand to see how bad the damage I caused was, but he just coiled away from me. I felt a pang. Great, now my own failure half-hates me for burning him. Noldawg stared at me and Shadow.

"HE HATES MEEE!" he wailed and fake-cried into his hands. I growled and was tempted again to burn him on the spot, but I again decided against it for the same reasons as I thought of last time.

"M-my hand…" Shadow whimpered as he caressed his burnt hand, his eyes welling up with tears. I tapped Meef on the shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"Wuzzup?" she asked, and I asked her if I could go outside with Shadow for a bit, and she said yes, but only if I asked the teacher. After getting permission from the teacher, Shadow and I went outside to look at the burn mark.

"I-it really hurts…" he whined as I held his hand, studying the mark. It wasn't that big, maybe the size of a couple of quarters, but it looked painful. It wasn't like a sunburn where the skin just turns red and shiny, this was a black burn, which told me I really went too far this time.

"I know…" I whispered back, trying to comfort him. "Let's go get some water or something to cool it down." I stood up, helping Shadow up in the process, and we started walking towards the school. I cautiously looked around, and was glad to see no classes outside today.

I was getting more and more cautious about the girls in this school. With every chance they got, they'd tackle us to the ground and shower us with confessions or requests to go on dates with them… what are we, supermodels or something?

"Wait… where are we going exactly?" Shadow asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… I guess the change room. They have a sink there." I continued walking with him into the school.

"But what about that thing that Meef was talking earlier about?" he asked. "About which change room we should go into?" I blinked, remembering the awkward conversation.

"I guess we should just go into the boy's change room." I said. "I don't think there are any classes doing gym right now, so it doesn't matter, I guess…" we walked down the hallways, turned a few corners, and finally made it to the change rooms. I gently tugged Shadow's un-burnt hand and led him into the boy's change room.

As usual, it smelt really bad in there, like sweat. I wondered why boy and girl change rooms had different smells… I heard that the girl's room smells like perfume all the time or something.

"O-ow!" Shadow stuttered out as I put his burnt hand under the tap water. "Stop, it hurts…!"

"I know it hurts, but if you don't want it to hurt, then you have to do this, okay?" I said reassuringly, and he nodded, his eyes ready to spill tears. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. I was the one who caused him that pain…

"L-Lento?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"Eh?" I replied, too lazy to give a regular response.

"I hear a class outside…" he said with caution, and I stayed completely still, as did Shadow, as we heard the door open and some loud boy chatter going on as they flooded into the change rooms.

"Just act like they aren't there…" I whispered in Shadow's ear, and he nodded. A few boys stared at us as I continued washing Shadow's burn mark, and a few even started conversations about us.

"Aren't those guys, like, the Justin Beibers of the school?"

"Yeah, I bet they are. They look so emo together like that!"

"No, they can't be emo. Look, one of them's washing out the other's burns…"

"Fine, they aren't emo, but they ARE gay!"

I blushed madly.

"We're not gay, for your information!" I turned my head to glare at them, and they almost all instantly sped up trying to get dressed in their gym clothes. I mentally smirked. It was fun when people listened to me like that…

"So much for ignoring them…" Shadow looked at me and I blushed again.

"S-sorry, they got on my nerves…" I replied.

"You seem to get angry so easily recently…" he muttered and looked down at the burn mark, which looked like it wasn't hurting as much anymore.

"I'm not that easily angered, Shadow," I replied. "I'm just… impatient today." A rush of boys flooded past us, and I felt a hand on the back of my head push me almost into the sink, and then I heard laughter. I heard Shadow gasp and try to help me as I coughed, having just had the wind knocked out of me.

"They… are going to pay…" I muttered darkly, and I felt my fangs begin growing into my mouth.

"N-no, you really shouldn't, Lento…" Shadow tried to calm me down as he turned off the tap. "They're doing that on purpose to annoy you, and I'm certain that revenge won't-"

"Shut up!" I yelled and shoved him away. He stumbled into a corner and looked at me, fear evident in his eyes. I took a step towards him, my fangs finishing growing in my mouth.

"D-don't, Lento…!" Shadow squeaked as I grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides so that he wouldn't be able to move away from me. I leaned forward and bit into his neck, piercing through the skin and tasting his blood in my mouth.

I heard him scream in protest, but I just ignored him as I continued to lap up his blood. I let go of one of his wrists when he was weak enough to not push me away, and I cupped the back of his head so that I could get an easier access to his neck.

I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder and struggle to push, and I finally realized what I was doing, pushing myself away from him in terror. He looked at me weakly, his neck still bleeding from where I bit him, and he was crying. I hated seeing anyone cry.

"S-Shadow…" I choked out, feeling myself start to cry silently as well. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't…" he slid to the ground and just sat there for a moment before slumping over, his head down. Was I too late? Did I kill him?

I needed to know the answers as I rushed back up to him, holding his shoulders and trying to get him to wake up. I felt his blood on my hand and started to sob, strongly regretting losing my temper on him. I picked up his body bridal-style after I stopped crying enough to focus, and I walked towards the change room door. I shifted his body position in my arms and opened the door, stepping outside carefully so that I didn't bang Shadow's head on the frame.

I wondered if I should go home or not to treat his wound. I checked my pocket quickly for a key, and when I found it, I chose to start going home. I sprouted my chimera wings, stretching them out comfortably for a moment, before shooting into the sky. No one ever looked up here anyway, what with all of the ugly clouds. What was there to look at in the first place? They'd only be staring at their own pollution. For these reasons, I usually travel in the air rather than on foot.

I flew over the neighbourhood and spotted Meef's house. I gently floated down in front of her patio and walked up the few stairs at the door before unlocking it and stepping inside. I'd be sure to go back to school after Shadow was taken care of.

OoOoO

Shadow's POV

I moaned and squirmed a little bit as pressure was gently applied to my neck, where there was a tear in my skin, causing me to bleed. My eyes shot open as I felt a soft pair of lips on my forehead, and I saw the face of a sad angel. I blinked a few times as the angel turned away from me.

"S-sorry!" it stuttered, and I tilted my head, which was cushioned on top of a pillow.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, and the angel slowly turned its' head and looked at me.

"I-I bit you, and…" the angel spoke softly, and I sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in my neck. I smiled at the angel as it looked at me in a confused way.

"You didn't bite me," I said. "You healed me."

"Y-yeah, but before I healed you… I…" the angel shed tears, and I felt a bit frantic.

"D-don't cry!" I stuttered nervously, trying to calm down this angel, but it only cried more. I sighed, thinking of what to do quickly. I finally settled for something and grabbed one of the angel's hands, leaning in closer to it. The angel looked at me again, gasping for breath.

"W-what-" I cut it off as I kissed it softly, silencing its' cries. I felt myself blush as the angel kissed back after a few moments, and it wrapped its' arms around me. The kiss became deeper as we shared more than just our lips. The angel moaned softly and gently held the back of my head, deepening the kiss even more.

By the time we finally pulled apart, the angel and I were both panting for air. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked at the angel. It looked familiar in a way… I instantly blushed when I realized who the angel was.

"L-Lento!" I almost screamed. He looked at me, still blushing and panting lightly. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I thought-" he cut me off, placing a finger on my lips.

"It's okay, Shadow…" he smiled, still blushing slightly. "I kind of like it when you kiss me…" he whispered and I felt my face go red as I looked down at my hands in my lap. He grabbed my chin gently and tilted my head back up, kissing me gently on the lips. I blinked and checked his eyes. They were still blue…

"W-wait, your eyes aren't green…!" I whispered to him in shock and he tilted his head.

"What? No…" he replied. "I'm being honest here…" he kissed my cheek, whispering against it. "I think I'm in love with you, Shadow…" my entire face heated up more, if that was even possible.

"I-I don't exactly know what to say to that…" I looked away again and I heard Lento laugh.

"You're so cute~" he teased. I looked at him, pouting.

"I'm not cu-" he cut me off with another kiss, which is when I realized that he tricked me into looking at me so that he could kiss me. I moaned as he wrapped his arms around me again. This would be a long day…

WHOO YAOI! *nosebleeds*

XD so, I'm probably gonna have more than 3 chapters done by the time school ends, so get your reading caps prepared~ :P

Tell me, young grasshopper… did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you wanna bash it with a baseball bat? … no, don't do that, you'd wreck your computer.

GIVE ME LOVE, GIVE ME LOVE, GIVE ME LOOOOOOOVE~ that's all that I waaaaaant~ AAAH AAAH AAAHHHHH~ *is bad a singing*

~Meef


	12. Disappearance of Lento and Shadow

… Um… I CAN EXPLAIN! DX

I was really super mega busy near the end of the school year, so the three chapter thingy wasn't gonna happen, then my summer was stuffed full of Maria from Sound of Music and I had to rehearse like nuts to perform the play in just 2 weeks, then I got super lazy and watched some anime that my friend highly recommended for me, one of which being Death Note, and then I had to prepare my cosplay as Mikuo for the Comic Con in Toronto, then school started again and I forgot about the concept of fanfiction for about a week, then I remembered, then I started typing like a mad fool, and here we are. D: sorry everyone! I'm such a baka… *slams head into a wall repeatedly*

Since I'm in grade 8 now and I have bucketloads of homework to do every night, I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter, 'cuz I have to work on my other abandoned stories that have like, only 2 or 3 chapters. Since this story wasn't really that popular mostly because there was a lack of Vocaloids, I don't think anyone will be majorly upset. ^^;

So this chapter will probably be on the shorter side, but at least it's a chapter, right? Enjoy the super late chapter that shouldn't have to be the last one~

Meef's POV

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed on my stomach, kicking my legs a little on the air as I turned on my DSI. A whole year had passed since XDemon and I turned into our OCs, and now here we are; our OCs are real characters that live around us, and I recently discovered that Shadow and Lento are in love… I kinda caught them kissing in the hallway at school where there was no one around… yeah, that was a little embarrassing, but I found out anyways, and I accept their relationship, so it's all good, like apple pies~

I looked through the list of Vocaloid fanfictions, and couldn't find one that interested me. I sighed again, turning off my DSi and putting it aside, plugging it into the wall to charge. I looked around my room for a second, then hopped off my bed and looked out the window. It was around 9:50pm, and I had nothing to do! Lento and Shadow were downstairs doing who-knows-what. They were probably chatting with my parents, since my parents also recently discovered their relationship. Turns out, they saw it coming and weren't even mad or happy. They were somewhere in between.

My door creaked open and I blinked, turning my head and looking at who entered my lair. I saw Lento and Shadow, both staring at me with their big eyes, and I couldn't help but giggle as I saw they were holding hands. They both blushed, then Lento closed the door so we wouldn't wake anyone up if we decided to talk.

"How's the relationship coming along?" I asked casually as Shadow laid down on my bed, Lento lying own beside him.

"It's fine… why are you asking?" Shadow replied, cuddling into Lento's side as Lento coiled his arms around Shadow, hugging him.

"I'm a curious yaoi fangirl, that's why!" I huffed, turning away stubbornly. "Shotas these days…" I heard Lento cough.

"W-we're not shotas!" he said a moment later, and I could just hear the pout in his voice.

"Yes you are~" I said, turning to look at him teasingly. He was indeed pouting, and his face was turning red. If he were wearing green, I'd have a good reason to call him a Christmas tree.

"Whatever, shota~" I teased, and I stood up, stretched, then hopped into bed beside them. It was a little crowdy, since my parents didn't have something else for them to sleep on, so we all had to sleep on the same, tiny bed until they had something for them to sleep on.

"G'night…" I said softly into Lento's ear, and he shivered a little as I pulled the covers up over our bodies.

"Goodnight…" they both replied back in unison, making them blush again before I turned out the light beside me, closing my eyes in preparation to sleep.

OoOoO

_I looked down at the boy curled into a ball, cuddling against me. I had my arms wrapped in a comforting way around him, and he was crying. I found out just by looking at his hair and by the sound of his sobs that it was Lento. I took a strand of my hair from one of my pigtails, and blinked a few times when I saw long, brown hair with red and teal highlights. I sighed silently. It was another of those dreams where I was Teiku, and Lento is being forced away from me… only this time, he was here, with me, not being pulled away. I hesitantly put my hand on his head and he looked up at me with watery eyes. I whispered, since I figured it was necessary._

"_Um… are you okay?" I asked gently. He nodded, his smile breaking through his tears._

"_I'm fine if you're here…" he said, and I had to smile back at him. His theory was pretty accurate, since in all of my roleplays, than Teiku and Lento are only happy if they're together, really. Or, if at least they know where each other is, and they know each other is safe._

_Lento slowly stood up, and I stood up after him and he began to walk away. I suddenly got really confused. Why was he leaving?_

"_W-wait, where are you going?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled again, turning to face me. I flinched when I saw that there was a knife lodged into his chest and blood was gushing from the wound. I felt my eyes start to water at the sight._

"_I want to be independent now…" he said. "I don't want to be helped all the time, I want to help myself." He said in a more serious tone, his smile dropping._

"_W-why is that there?" I asked, pointing to the knife in his chest. He looked at it, as if only just noticing it, and shrugged._

"_I felt I needed a reminder of my independence."_

"_So… you stabbed yourself in the chest?"_

"_Yeah."_

"… _I see…"_

"_I should be leaving now." He turned away from me again and started to walk away. I felt a few tears roll down my cheek. What was going on? He never acts like this… but, then again, this is only a dream… That's probably why. Lento would never do this in real life…_

My vision began to fade from Lento to white, and I knew I was waking up as my eyes closed, then opened again to reveal my bedroom ceiling, which needed repainting.

"Lento…? I had a really strange dream, it was when you…" I looked beside me to Lento, but he wasn't there. Neither was Shadow. I blinked. Were they already awake? I stumbled out of bed, lazily getting redressed and walking out of my room with the binder I needed for school that day, slowly closing the door in case anyone else was still asleep.

"Hey, mommeh," I said playfully to my mom, who was at her computer like usual. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Hi honey pie—I mean apple pie~" she saved herself from disaster. We had this weird agreement that she should call me 'apple pie' instead of 'honey pie'.

"Have you seen Lento or Shadow?" I asked. She blinked.

"… oh, you mean those characters you have?" she replied. My mouth went agape.

"w-w-wah? They've been alive and living here for like, a year now!" I said back frantically. She only stared at me.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you a psychiatrist?" she asked. I felt my eye twitch. She must've been joking or something… I walked into the living room and spotted my dad on the couch. Lento and Shadow were sitting on the other couch, the one I usually sit on when I have my laptop. They both looked at me with teary eyes.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" I asked. My dad looked at me funny.

"Umm… I'm okay." He said. I looked at him.

"I was talking to Lento and Shadow," I said, pouting. They both stared at my dad in shock, then they both started to cry silently, hugging each other. I walked over to where they were sitting, forgetting about my dad who went back to his work, and sat beside them.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I put on some music on my laptop to cover up the talking, in case they had a secret or something they didn't want my family to know.

"N-no one can see us," Lento said. "A-and we heard your mom e-earlier; it seems everyone's f-forgotten about us…" my mouth fell open again.

"That's impossible! You guys are so freaking important it'd be impossible to forget you!" I tried to reason with them, but they only shook their heads.

"They forgot about is, Meef…" Shadow confirmed, leaning into Lento's side as he wrapped his arms around him. "They can't see us, they don't reply to us when we say something to them, they can't even remember that we exist…" I felt my own eyes water up. Is this what dream Lento meant by becoming independent? But it looks like it wasn't his choice to become invisible like this!

I thought for a moment… perhaps dream Lento was warning me that this would happen. A little late for a warning, dude.

"It's fine, I can still see you and that's all that counts, right?~" I giggled, smiling at them to calm them down. They both looked at me, slowly nodding their heads and cuddling up next to each other.

About a week passed since Lento and Shadow's 'disappearance', and they'd already gotten used to not being able to come in contact with anyone. It would've taken me months to get used to that! I called XDemon to tell her what happened, and it turns out the same thing had happened to Nene. Maybe the cable mishap was temporary…? Every once in a while, Lento and Shadow have a little conversation with me or with each other, and sometimes even with other OCs! This weird ability that I have to see other peoples' OCs, I like to call it 'OC vision', comes in handy sometimes when Green pops up to try flirting around with Colin or Hoshii or any of those other characters. I'd giggle randomly at something they're saying, or I'd say something back to them, and people would often accuse me of talking to myself. It didn't matter, though. At least I was being myself and having fun, right?

Corny ending, I know, but hey, it's finished so I don't have to write anymore and I can get rid of the weight on my shoulders! :D *drops weight she was carrying around in her pocket* now then, *clears throat* I thank all the people who motivated me to keep this going for as long as it did. I was seriously planning to end this story back a few chapters, when XDemon and I reversed the weird thing that turned us into OCs, but then I got carried away with the idea of our OCs coming to life. So, hope you all enjoyed!

~Meef


End file.
